One Of These Nights
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their attraction to each other had been building for two years... it took a sweltering summer night to bring it to the surface but as Amanda and Finn become closer, will their romance be accepted or will they be vilified for it?
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Amanda Rose Cena hated, it was waiting for news about an injured friend.

Waiting in the backstage area of the Barclays Center, 26 year old Amanda shuffled her left foot back and forth. She also hoped Randy wasn't giving the doctors a hard time and hoped that he didn't have a concussion.

"Hey. There you are, little lass." Amanda heard, looked up and saw Finn Balor… the new WWE Universal Champion. "Any idea on how Randy is? Brock was like a wild animal out there." He says.

"No idea yet… I just hope he's not being stubborn!" Amanda says, loud enough for Randy to hear.

"Oh, ha fucking ha, princess!" Randy says from inside the medical room, Amanda shaking her head and snickering. Amanda yelped out in a startled manner, the tiny brunette looking… and realising that Finn had just tickled her, judging from the mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh, really huh?" Amanda says as Finn walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly brushing her tank top up a bit.

"Amanda, no one's too old for the tickle monster." Finn says before tickling Amanda, who couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

Amanda turned back to look up at him and being ten inches shorter than Finn, looking up over her shoulder at him wasn't easy… but Finn saw that he had made her smile, Amanda's hazel brown eyes sparkling a bit like they did when she would smile.

"Everything alright out here?" Both heard, Amanda turning around to see Sami Zayn.

"Yeah… just playing around." Finn says, lightly tickling Amanda's sides again before letting her go as Randy walked out.

"You doing okay?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, no concussion… you worry too much." Randy says, Amanda lightly hugging Sami and Finn before she and Randy leave.

Once they were out in the parking lot, Randy pulled Amanda aside.

"What happened when I was away from the ring? Amanda, are you attracted to Finn Balor?" Randy asks.

Amanda's face turned a light red… because she wasn't so sure herself. Finn could be very charming and Amanda thought of him as a good looking guy... but she's never had much luck with relationships.

"Ah, you like him!" Randy says in a teasing tone, Amanda lightly shoving him.

"Look, while you've been away, I've been lonely without you. You're my friend, Randy, and I missed you…" Amanda says.

"I missed you too. But it's good that you formed new friendships." Randy says, lightly hugging the tiny brunette.

The two let go, going to find John and Nikki's RV… but Amanda was still thinking about how one of those friendships could turn into more.

"Hey, there you two are! Look who decided to join us!" John says after he and his little sister hug, Amanda seeing Sami and Finn nearby.

Everyone sat down, Amanda next to Finn after getting two beers, handing one to Finn.

"A few hours of rest and relaxation… and then we get to entertain the fans again." Finn says, lightly resting his hand on Amanda's left thigh as they drank their beers, Amanda resting her hand on his hand.

"These fans are crazy… but I wouldn't change it for anything." Amanda says.

"You better not be getting handsy with my baby sister, champ!" John says.

"Shut that hole in your face, John!" Amanda says, Finn chuckling as well as John and Randy.

"He better be good to her." John says quietly, Nikki lightly nudging him.

"She's not a baby anymore, John." Nikki says.

"Yeah… but she'll always be my little sister." John says, carefully watching Amanda and Finn before lightly kissing Nikki.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story will be a bit AU. Also, I'm hoping Finn Balor gets better soon, shoulder injuries hurt like hell.**

" _Stop! Stop!" Amanda yelled, getting in between Seth Rollins and the barricade Seth was about to slam Finn into. Her sixth sense was going off, her instinct to protect Finn was in full force._

 _Seth let go of Finn as his eyes locked onto the 5'1" brunette in front of him… but Amanda was in an aggressive stance, ready to strike if Seth lashed out._

 _Seth backed off, turning back to Finn, who grabbed him and tossed him back into the ring before running in himself and climbing onto the turnbuckle, jumping off and slamming both feet into Seth's ribcage before pinning him._

 _Finn was handed the title and rushed out of the ring to hug Amanda, lifting the tiny diva off her feet and spinning her around as they hugged, Finn lightly stroking Amanda's hair and kissing her on her forehead…_

Sunlight fluttered through the hotel room curtains as Finn opened his blue eyes, turning around and seeing Amanda sound asleep next to him.

' _Oh hell… did she and I…'_ Finn thought before pulling the comforter up, realising that he and Amanda were in their pajamas and quietly sighed in relief. He knew John would lose it if any guy hooked up with Amanda.

Amanda mumbled incoherently, opening her hazel brown eyes and smiling at Finn.

"I guess we had a bit too much to drink last night and crashed here." Amanda says sleepily.

"Not the first time that's happened to either one of us. And… thanks for saving me last night from getting hurt." Finn says.

"Anytime… it's a dangerous business but too many of us have already gotten hurt this year." Amanda says, remembering when she crashed into the barricade back in May and fractured her nose. Of course when you run head first at your opponent, it's gonna end in one of two ways, you either crash into them or crash into the table or barricade.

It didn't help that the top ring rope had snapped off but that was an accident, you can't script things like that on Tv. Hell, Amanda still jumped sometimes when one of the wrestlers suplexed the other off of the top rope and into the ring but she was not even 13 at that point when that happened to Big Show and Brock Lesnar.

"Now I know why you hate jump scares… that made me jump when I saw your match a few months back and you crashed into the barricade." Finn says, lightly stroking Amanda's hair… before leaning in on impulse, the two kissing.

The kiss lasted about a little over a minute and Amanda blinked in slight shock… before leaning in, returning the kiss.

Finn pulled Amanda on top of him and ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her neck, Amanda's breathing becoming heavier as her heart rate sped up… before both heard a knock at the door and stopped.

"Amanda, open up!" Seth says, Amanda climbing off of Finn, who lightly tugged on her right arm.

"Just ignore him." Finn whispers, wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist after pulling her close to him.

"Mandy, you alright? Who's in there with ya?" Seth asks.

"I'm okay, Seth. Come back later." Amanda says, laughing softly as Finn once again kissed her neck after standing up, both hearing Seth leave.

Seth walked down the hallway, seeing Dean Ambrose.

"Hey. What's up, pal? Amanda awake yet?" Dean says.

"Yeah but…" Seth says, making sure no one else was nearby before lowering his voice. "I think she hooked up with Finn last night, I heard him talking in her room." He says, Dean's eyes widening.

"Holy hell, are you sure? Adorable little Amanda and the demon king?" Dean whispers.

"I'm not so sure yet but let's keep it quiet for now… Amanda deserves to be happy, she needs a break in life." Seth whispers.

"Yeah, you're right, she does… and we do need to keep quiet, John and the others would flip out if they knew something was up." Dean says before he and Seth leave.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Finn were lying down on the bed again, Finn holding Amanda in his arms and Amanda telling him about the time that Cryme Tyme stole Ron Simmons's car, Finn laughing.

"He must've been pissed off, even though it was part of the storyline." Finn says.

"That was when he usually said _"Damn!"_ and made the audience laugh… always fun to make them laugh or give them a little jolt. Just like Kane did in See No Evil." Amanda says.

"I did make you jump last week when I was wearing the body paint as part of my demon king persona, didn't I?" Finn asks in a lower tone.

"A bit… made me remember when Kane or Cactus Jack would show up out of nowhere sometimes." Amanda whispers before her phone started ringing. Amanda grabbed it and flicked it into sleep mode without seeing who was calling before setting it down and resting her head on Finn's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

 **Meanwhile…**

"No answer from babydoll?" AJ Styles asks after sitting down across from John, AJ having known Amanda for years and always called her by his nickname for her, babydoll.

"Nah… and it's kind of worrying, she and Finn were a bit too drunk last night. I hope they weren't careless." John says.

"Look, we're all protective of Amanda, we all still see her as that baby faced kid that captured the fans attention… but she's grown up. And I met Finn, he's a good guy… he'll treat her with respect." AJ says.

"He better treat my baby sister with respect… or I'll kick his ass. And I won't be the only one, she and I have four more brothers." John says.

"Only girl among five boys… damn, that had to be rough. Seeing you probably scared any guys away when she was in high school." AJ says, John laughing a bit. "It's only 8:40, she might still be asleep." He says.

"Yeah… I'll check up on her later. See ya around, pal." John says, him and AJ high fiving before John left.

AJ glanced outside at the Brooklyn sun, which was hiding behind clouds now as the temperature now was in the low 70s, which was a relief from the humid weather this past summer.

He also thought of Amanda as a little sister… and hoped that she does find happiness in life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, damn…" Amanda mutters after she and Finn had gotten ready to head to the Barclays Center for WWE Raw, Amanda readjusting her racerback tank top.

"What is it, lass?" Finn asks, Amanda pointing out several photographers waiting outside Juliana's Pizzeria, Amanda and Finn deciding to eat dinner there since they already ate breakfast and lunch at the hotel. "Ah… media hounds. Damn vultures." He says. Both valued their privacy and didn't want anyone knowing about them just yet… but they knew that the paparazzi out front weren't the only ones and Finn's rental car, a 2016 Nissan Altima was right in the parking lot.

Finn lightly gripped Amanda's right hand and the two walked outside as the cameras started going off and the questions were being asked because as luck would have it, a TMZ cameraman were there too.

"Mr. Balor, Miss Cena, what exactly is going on between you two?" The cameraman asks, Finn and Amanda getting in the car and driving off… but then Finn saw that the paparazzi had started following them on motorbikes.

"They don't give up. How did they even find out something was going on anyway?" Amanda says.

"One of them was probably at the arena last night. Hang on tight, tiny girl." Finn says, speeding up and managing to lose their pursuers.

The two reached the Barclays Center, Finn shutting the car off and resting his hand on Amanda's left leg, Amanda resting her hand on Finn's hand just like last night.

"I know we both would want to keep this quiet and out of the media for as long as we can… but I really do like you, Amanda. And from what I can tell, you like me too." Finn says.

"You're a sweet guy, Finn. Charming, good looking… and that accent…" Amanda says, Finn smiling before they kiss. They were still kissing when they heard a knock at the driver's window and stopped, seeing Mick Foley.

"Can I talk to you two in the general manager's office please?" Mick asks after Amanda and Finn get out of the car, close and lock the doors. Finn nodded, wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders as they followed Mick into the arena and to his office, Amanda and Finn sitting on the couch as Mick closed the door, Amanda noticing that Mick was… smiling?

"You two have got the media going crazy… one of the fans who had a backstage pass took a video of you two, it should still be online." Mick says, going to his laptop and finding the video of Finn tickling Amanda at Summerslam. There was also one listed below it of Amanda and Finn in the Brooklyn A Hotel, one of them kissing and holding each other.

"Mick-" Amanda says.

"It's alright, kiddo, I'm not mad. I had a feeling something would've sparked up between you two sooner or later, you two hit it off when Amanda was training wrestlers in NXT during her hiatus from the ring." Mick says, Finn and Amanda remembering the day they first met.

" _Now take it easy on her, she's the only sister I've got!" John says before leaving the ring, a then 24 year old Amanda shaking her head before she and Finn shook hands._

" _Nice to finally meet you, lass. Now let's wrestle." Finn says, him and Amanda getting close and gripping each other's shoulders before Finn spun Amanda around, putting Amanda in a headlock._

 _Amanda used her tiny frame to her advantage and flipped Finn over her shoulder, Finn grunting in pain as he hit the mat with a thud and startling Amanda._

" _Damn. Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt ya." Amanda says after helping Finn to his feet, Finn rubbing his back with one hand._

" _I'm alright, that just caught me off guard. And good takedown, tiny lass. It's always the tiny ones you got to watch out for." Finn says, him and Amanda laughing._

" _Well, I grew up with five older brothers and as a kid, it was always fight back or get snuck up on and tackled to the ground." Amanda says._

" _Baby of the family, huh? I bet those brothers got protective whenever you brought any guy friends home." Finn says._

" _They did. One time, Dan threw a guy out of the house after catching me and the guy drinking when I was 15." Amanda says._

After finishing their talk with Mick, Amanda and Finn went to their locker room and waited for Stephanie to arrive, Stephanie having mentioned last night to Finn that there were several number one contender matches in the next three weeks and the winner of the fatal four way would face Finn at the Backlash pay per view on the eleventh of next month.

"Nervous about the matches?" Amanda asks as Finn rests his hands on Amanda's shoulders.

"Seth can be unpredictable in that ring… and so can Sami. And hopefully, Roman and Rusev won't try to kill each other." Finn says, lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders and neck before wrapping his arms around her waist, the two kissing.

"So you two are the ones causing the fans to go crazy." Both heard, looked and saw Roman Reigns in the doorway.

"Are they already waiting outside the arena?" Finn asks.

"The fans in Brooklyn are always the craziest. Whenever the Dudley Boyz show up, they usually go craziest for them… but you two… I have to say, I wasn't expecting this to happen. I did overhear Seth talking earlier about it though." Roman says.

"Ah, damn it. I love Seth like a brother but he's got a hell of a mouth." Amanda says.

"Actually, he was talking to Dean, neither of them have said anything else yet." Roman says.

"And Dean's already headed to Mohegan Sun Casino for tomorrow's episode of Smackdown, we'll just have to wait to talk to him." Finn says.

"Yeah… Dean knows how to keep a secret… except it's not exactly secret anymore, the fans know now. Chances are, most of the roster does too if they saw the videos." Amanda says.

There were sometimes that no matter how hard anyone in the WWE tried, they couldn't keep their private lives private.


	4. Chapter 4

The loudness of the fans cheering for Finn as well as his theme song made Amanda glad that she decided to walk out there with him, supporting him as the new WWE Universal Champion. Finn took the microphone into his left hand and held Amanda's left hand in his right one, thanking the fans for supporting him and saying that they should also thank themselves… before turning to Amanda.

"I also want to thank you for being out there and keeping me from getting hurt, Amanda… you're right, too many of us have been getting hurt in the ring lately. Sometimes by accident, sometimes because the opponent gets a bit reckless." Finn says, wrapping one arm around Amanda's back, the two hugging. It was at that moment that they heard Seth Rollins's entrance music and let go, Finn putting himself in front of Amanda as Seth walked out and got into the ring, grabbing a microphone.

"You only won that match because of your little lass here, Finn! She's too damn dangerous to be out at ringside, she yanked Kevin Owens off of the ring apron to help you get that title shot!" Seth says angrily, the fans booing Seth.

"He provoked her, Seth. Kevin had done nothing but cause her hell since he was called up to the main roster-" Finn says before Chris Jericho's music cut them off and he stormed out to the ring.

It wasn't long until Sami Zayn followed, then Kevin Owens and Roman Reigns, Finn, Amanda, Stephanie and Mick looking at each other as the five in front of them argued… until Finn whispered to Amanda, who pulled Mick aside and whispered to him what Finn told her.

"Hey, hey! Guys!" Mick says, stopping the arguing. "Whoever wins their matches tonight will be in next week's qualifying match… and here's a little twist. Seth, if you win tonight and the match next week, Amanda will be banned from ringside at Raw's next pay per view. If you lose any of those matches however, Amanda stays in Finn's corner at The Clash Of The Champions. Sound agreeable?" Mick says.

Seth nodded, the others getting out of the ring so Seth and Sami could get ready for their match.

Amanda and Finn stopped by one of the Tv areas backstage to watch the match… it was when Sami did his backflip off the ropes that his left ankle turned the wrong way and gave out, Amanda jumping back a bit. It scared her when one of the other wrestlers got hurt during a match, that's why she was worried about Randy after last night's main event.

Despite the ankle injury, Sami got up and continued the match… but lost, Amanda and Finn going to find Sami as he limped into the backstage area.

"I'm alright, guys. Just twisted it the wrong way." Sami says.

"Happens to most of us from time to time. I remember once when Chris Benoit collided with the commentator's table during a match with Booker T." Amanda says.

"And that's why jump scares like that should be prevented." Finn says.

"I'm freaked out that the ring's gonna cave in like it did back in 2003 and 2011… of course the second time it happened, I ran in to try to stop Mark Henry and Big Show but fell and bruised some ribs." Amanda says.

"It is scary when things like that happen. The ring can handle 30 men trying to toss each other out but one man slamming another onto the mat and it caves in." Sami says.

Sami hugged Amanda and lightly tapped Finn's shoulder before heading to the medical room.

"Kind of miss those days sometimes, back when WWE wasn't so family friendly." Amanda says as Finn rested his hands on her hips and kisses her. Seth ran up and made some scary noises, Amanda and Finn screaming and jumping back as Seth laughed.

"You two should see your faces!" Seth says between laughter, Amanda glaring at him.

"Damn it, Seth! Is there one day where you're not an overgrown man child?!" Amanda says, Finn trying to calm her down.

"I'm just messing with you two, that's all." Seth says, Amanda's glare softening into a smile and her playfully shoving Seth.

Seth left after a few seconds, Finn and Amanda kissing again.

 **Next week…**

Amanda had finished changing into her ring gear, a pair of leather shorts and a cropped off shoulder short sleeved shirt with the old WWF logo on it before sitting down and pulling her knee pads on, followed by her socks and ring boots as Finn walked in.

"Hey there, beautiful." Finn says before they kiss, Amanda tying her ring boots. She was facing Dana Brooke tonight and was a bit nervous with Charlotte out there. Given that Dana was a strong competitor, why did she feel the need for Charlotte to be out there?

Finn helped Amanda up to her feet as Amanda readjusted her shirt, the two heading out of their locker room.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

 _Never Let Me Down Again_ by Depeche Mode started to play as Finn and I walked out towards the ring, the fans cheering loudly.

"And her opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts and being accompanied by Finn Balor… Amanda Cena!" Lillian says as Finn jumps up on the apron and pulls me up before helping me into the ring.

"Just remember, if she tries to go after your knees, do that handspring I taught you, spin her around and kick the back of her knees out." Finn whispers as he lightly rubbed his hand up and down my back and briefly resting it on my left hip before getting out of the ring.

The match starts off, Dana and me getting in each other's faces and her shoving me, just like we scripted earlier… I respond by backhanding her across the face before kicking her in her side, Dana screaming out in pain after falling with a loud thud as her… oh, fuck, her left eardrum is broken now!

I break the storyline to crouch down and check on her as the ref crosses his arms in the X symbol, me pressing my hands to Dana's ear to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck! Dana, I am so sorry, I didn't-" I say.

"It's alright, Amanda. Accidents like this happen." Dana says as Charlotte and Finn get in the ring.

"Don't worry, we've all used a bit too much force every now and then." Charlotte says softly, helping Dana out of the ring. Finn pulls me up to my feet and we get out of the ring, walking into the backstage area.

"First match in 3 weeks and I end up clobbering Dana and hurting her!" I mutter to myself, Finn resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Accidents happen sometimes, it is a dangerous business. Don't worry, she'll heal." Finn says, the two of us hugging.

It's after changing into my shorts and tank top that Finn and I sit down to watch the fatal four way match… to our surprise, Roman wins the match and I get to stay at ringside for Finn's match at Backlash.

But I'm still worried about Dana… one thing you never want to do is use too much force in the ring, that's how Bob 'Hardcore' Holly got fired a few years back.

 **Finn's P.O.V**

It's when we're leaving that there's paparazzi outside again, me and Amanda heading to the rental car and trying to get in it when a photographer grabs Amanda's right arm, me running over and shoving the guy away.

"Back off of her!" I yell at him, the paparazzi scattering like coyotes.

"And I thought I hated the vultures." Amanda says as I open the passenger door, Amanda sitting down and me checking her arm, finding that it's already bruising.

"He almost pulled your arm out of the socket, lass." I say.

"I bruise easily, it runs in my family." Amanda says, me lightly stroking her hair and kissing her hand before she buckles up and I close the door, running to the driver's side and getting in, buckling up and closing the door before starting up the car… how is it that we keep getting cars similar to the ones we rent the week before?

Once we were on the road, _Wrapped Around Your Finger_ by The Police began to play from the radio, Amanda having trouble staying awake. Then again, we were up late and didn't fall asleep until 2:35 in the morning.

"Maybe we won't be sleeping next to Rollins's room." I say.

"Maybe. That man shouts too much in his sleep but he's nowhere near as loud as Ambrose and believe me, I've shared rooms with both." Amanda says, both of us laughing a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sami's P.O.V**

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be soundly sleeping." I hear after walking into the hallway, seeing Finn guiding a half asleep Amanda to their hotel room, his arm locked securely around her back… I saw that match earlier, I know Amanda didn't mean to hurt Dana Brooke, things like that happen… but Amanda's the type of person who feels guilty about hurting someone.

"Hey. How you two holding up?" I say after walking over to them.

"Somewhat okay… Dana called, said she'll be okay in about a month." Finn says, handing me the room key. I open the door for them, the three of us walking into the room and me closing the door, Amanda setting her duffel bag down… and that's when I notice her bruised arm.

"Photographers again?" I ask.

"Yeah, one of them grabbed her as we were walking to the car… I didn't take too kindly to that." Finn says, Amanda sitting down and lightly rubbing her legs until Finn walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm gonna let you guys have your time. Goodnight." Sami says.

"Goodnight, Sami." Amanda says sleepily.

"Yeah, we could all use some sleep. Goodnight, buddy." Finn says before I leave.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

"Dana will be okay… now you just need to relax." Finn says while massaging my back and shoulders. At the end of the day, your whole body can feel like it's been weighed down by breeze blocks.

"She is forgiving… the photographers hassling us, not so much. Think they'll charge us with assault?" I say as Finn lightly rubs my neck.

"They try it, we'll just explain what happened. That guy shouldn't have grabbed you while we were trying to leave." Finn says, me feeling my sore and tied up muscles starting to relax… damn, he's good with his hands.

I close my eyes, a small noise of contentment escaping my mouth.

"Ahh, someone likes being massaged…" Finn says softly, resting his hands on my lower back and lightly rubbing it after I lie down on my stomach, resting my head into the pillow as Finn continued the massage.

After a while, I manage to pull myself up, despite not wanting to… but I have to get changed and scrub my makeup off. After doing so, I walk out into the room and climb into the bed, Finn also out of his clothes and wearing his boxers and pulling the covers over us before pulling me into his arms as we watched _Miami Vice_ , tonight's episode being _Child's Play_.

And then there it is... that part in the episode when the bullet goes right through the wall, hitting that little boy. I've seen this episode repeatedly but that part always makes me jump, Finn holding me closer to him.

"First time I saw this episode, it scared the hell out of me." I say, Finn lightly stroking my hair.

"Same here, especially when Sonny loses it and shouts _"What does he want me to say? What do YOU want me to say?!"_... Sonny was tormented by shooting that boy." Finn says.

"He truly was… Sonny went through a lot in season 4." I say, resting my head on Finn's torso and hearing his heart beating.

 **Normal P.O.V, The Next Morning…**

Finn opened his eyes and looked at Amanda, smiling as he brushed Amanda's hair away from her face.

Sleeping in his arms, Amanda looked so peaceful, the early morning sun casting a slight glow on her face.

Finn closed his eyes and settled back into sleep… but a few minutes later, a jarring knock at the door woke both of them up, Amanda burying her face into Finn's left shoulder, nuzzling it.

"Hey, are you guys awake yet?" Charlotte asks, Amanda and Finn glancing at each other before Finn climbed out of the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt before walking to the door and opening it, Amanda sitting up as Charlotte walked in.

"Everything okay with Dana?" Amanda asks, sleepily rubbing her eyes and face.

"Yeah, she's okay. Pain meds helped her relax. Just wanted to check up on you. Last time I saw that shocked and terrified look on your face, it was when Randy got busted open at Summerslam." Charlotte says.

"I'm okay, I just need to be more careful in the ring." Amanda says.

Charlotte and Amanda hugged before Charlotte left, Finn closing the door and walking back to Amanda, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"For a second, I thought that police officers were waiting outside." Amanda says, remembering seeing Paige and Alberto Del Rio getting arrested back in Las Vegas just after the Money In The Bank pay per view.

"Given what happened last night, it was definitely a possibility… but it wouldn't be the first time a WWE superstar got arrested." Finn says.

"Last time I saw it happen before Paige and Alberto got arrested a few months ago… last time I saw it was back in 2010, Gregory Helms and Chris Jericho of all people. And unfortunately, I was one of the passengers in the cab and got punched in the face after trying to calm Helms down. It hurt worse because I was still healing from having my wisdom teeth removed." Amanda says.

"Ouch… you were trying to have fun with your friends and one clobbered you? That's not right, is he normally a vicious drunk?" Finn says.

"I haven't seen him since then… getting punched like that can really wreck a friendship." Amanda says.

"Yeah, it can and friends tend to fight more when drunk… but sucker punching someone smaller than themselves is wrong." Finn says.

"Oh, believe me, John was not happy when he found out… but I was even more pissed, Gregory and I never even had one argument before that and he's always known to never hit a woman." Amanda says as her phone rang, her grabbing it and seeing it was John, answering it. "Hey, John." She says.

"Hey, kiddo. The family's gonna attend the Backlash pay per view… now I know you're not on Smackdown anymore but they would love to see you." John says.

"Yeah… of course I'll be there." Amanda says, slightly nervous.

"Great! Hey, I'll catch up with you soon, okay?" John says.

"Got it. Love ya, big bro." Amanda says.

"Love ya too, little sis. Be safe." John says before they hang up, Amanda setting her phone down.

"Family getting back together for the next pay per view?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other since Wrestlemania." Amanda says, hoping that none of her family members would freak out when she introduces them to Finn.

Being the youngest had it's disadvantages sometimes… like overprotective brothers criticizing the guy that their baby sister is really starting to like.

 **Two weeks later, Backlash pay per view…**

"Where the hell is she?" Dan Cena says as he, Sean, Matt, Steve and John looked for Amanda.

"She might not be here yet… but maybe he could help us find her." Matt says, the five brothers walking towards Finn, who had his back turned to them and was kissing Amanda, both having gotten permission from Shane McMahon to see the show from the backstage area tonight… and both were currently unaware of Amanda's five older brothers approaching them.

"Hey, man, have you seen our little sis? Tiny brunette, about 5'1", only weighs about 109 pounds?" Dan asks, Finn and Amanda stopping their kissing and looking at five of the Cena siblings… Amanda's eyes widened with shock and her feeling embarrassed that they had just caught her and her new boyfriend.

Amanda and Finn nervously looked at each other, wondering which one of the five in front of them was gonna throw the first punch.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Hey, back off of her!" Finn yells after running over towards Amanda and Kevin Owens, pulling Kevin's hand off of Amanda and shoving him back. It was barely minutes after the main event to decide who would face Seth Rollins at Summerslam and Finn had won… but then he saw Kevin Owens grab Amanda and lost it._

 _Finn was the first person to jump to anyone's defense whenever a fight broke out in the locker room or backstage area… but this wasn't even a fight, Kevin just walked up to Amanda and grabbed her roughly by her slim shoulders._

" _Stay out of this, that tiny bitch yanked me off the ring apron!" Kevin shouts._

" _I was scripted to do that, you assclown! Don't you read the scripts before a show?!" Amanda yells, Finn trying to calm her down._

" _It's alright, little lass. Just calm down." Finn says, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back._

" _If I were you, Finn, I'd want eyes in the back of my head! That pint sized bitch has screwed over more than her fair share of wrestlers before she was even out of her baby faced years-" Kevin shouts, Finn slamming his fist into Kevin's face and Amanda's eyes widening in shock as Kevin screamed in pain, holding his hands to what Amanda guessed was a broken nose._

 _Kevin stormed off, Finn looking right at Amanda before resting one hand on her back and lightly gripping her right hand in his own._

" _Are you okay?" Finn asks._

" _Y… yeah… I'm okay. Thank you for that, he's crazy." Amanda says, shaken up._

 _Some of the guys had gotten aggressive with her, Amanda remembered one time while training new wrestlers in NXT that Corey Graves had grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her after losing his wrestling career before throwing her head first into a mirror._

 _Were it not for Finn and Sami running to help her that night and taking her to the medical room, Amanda was certain that Corey would've caused her to end up with the same neurological issues he had, the same ones that forced him to stop wrestling and be a commentator._

 _Finn helped Amanda sit down and lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back as Amanda blinked the flashback of Corey shaking her away… or tried to. Because of that incident itself, Amanda had dealt with worsening migraines and sleepless nights._

" _There are times… that I don't like being alone backstage. It's why I usually try to stay close to you and Sami." Amanda says as Finn pulled her into his arms, the two hugging._

"Alright, you two… sit down." John says after he, Sean, Steve, Dan and Matt had followed Amanda and Finn into an empty area of the arena, Amanda and Finn sitting on one of the boxes in the backstage area, the ones used to contain the cables for the shows.

"Look, we won't tell Mom and Dad what we saw, okay? We won't tell them about you but… I'm sure you two intend on telling them at some point, right?" Matt says.

"Have you ever known me to leave Mom and Dad in the dark about anything?" Amanda asks, Finn lightly poking her ribcage and Amanda playfully swatting his hand away.

"She gets a bit nervous at times, worries too much. So just how old are you, Finn?" Sean says.

"35… I know that 9 years is a bit of an age difference but I really do care about your little sister. And I want to expand the relationship I have with her." Finn says.

"She is our only sister, Finn… as long as you treat her right, there'll be no problems. One slip up though and I'm rearranging that-" John says.

"Watch it, John!" Amanda growled, John lightly ruffling her hair.

"Alright, we'll give you two some space, okay?" Matt says before he and the brothers hug Amanda, leaving her and Finn by themselves.

"That was close… I can't imagine what it'll be like when Shelby starts dating." Amanda says.

"Shelby?" Finn says.

"My niece. Her 6th birthday is in about a few weeks." Amanda says, grabbing her phone and showing Finn a picture of Shelby. The picture was one that was actually two pictures edited together, the second one of Amanda at Shelby's age, Finn seeing how much they looked alike with the then dark blonde curls Amanda had, the same ones Shelby has along with the dark eyes.

"Aw, she's adorable. She probably won't bring any guys home at first when she's a teenager but I can imagine her dad, uncles and aunt being protective." Finn says before Amanda closed out the picture and put her phone back in her pocket. "But you were freaked about your brothers and how they would've reacted. I was too and with good reason, you are their only sister." He says.

Amanda was about to respond when she heard it, the grating, nails on a chalkboard voice that belonged to Maryse. Normally, Amanda like French Canadian accents, being partly French Canadian herself… but every time she heard Maryse talk, Amanda wanted to put her own fist through a stained glass window.

It was also people like Maryse, Kevin Owens and Corey Graves and how aggressive they could be that made Amanda think of _People Are People_ by Depeche Mode… the song was a perfect fit for people who acted out of aggresion without being provoked.

"Let's go find somewhere quieter." Finn whispers as he lightly massaged Amanda's right thigh, the two getting off the box and leaving and Maryse catching a glimpse of them.

"Where the hell are they sneaking off to?!" Maryse asks, partly curious and partly annoyed because Daniel Bryan had just told her of his idea for Raw vs Smackdown matches at pay per views that included both brands. The next one would be Survivor Series in November and Maryse was told that if the idea went through, she would be facing Amanda in a hardcore rules match of all matches.

"That's none of anyone's business except theirs. What is my business is that if this goes through, you'll have a legal obligation to face Amanda in that match, you're under contract!" Daniel says.

"She's too damn dangerous, you saw what she did to Dana Brooke! And how about what she tried to do to me back in May, huh?!" Maryse yells.

"Hey, what happened to Dana was an accident! And as for your last match with Amanda, _she_ was the one who got hurt, not you! But it didn't stop her because after recovering, she went on to face Emma and teamed up with Nia Jax at the NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn show and won both matches. The match against Eva Marie at the live event a few weeks back ended in a no contest because Eva was too out of it to properly wrestle! Now I don't want to hear any more complaints about it, Maryse! You're here in this business to wrestle!" Daniel says before leaving.

Maryse was fuming mad… but there wasn't much she could do about it. Until she got an idea...

 **Two weeks later, Clash Of Champions pay per view…**

"Hey. Awesome match out there with you, me and Charlotte. Sorry about bending your left leg back too far, are you alright?" Bayley says after approaching Amanda and Finn in their locker room, Amanda nodding and Amanda having won the match.

"I'm alright, Bayley. And you're right, it was an awesome match out there." Amanda says, her and Bayley hugging before Bayley hugged Finn and left.

"You sure you want to head out there with me tonight? You had trouble putting weight on your left leg when I helped you out of the ring." Finn says.

"I'm alright, babe. You were out there with me so I want to be out there with you." Amanda says before they kiss, Amanda having gotten cleaned off and changed into black skinny jeans, black sandals and a grey racerback tank top.

They left their locker room after a few minutes, Finn heading out there with Amanda and the two holding hands as the fans cheered loudly for Finn, even chanting "Cutest couple!" at Amanda and Finn as they got in the ring.

Roman's music was the next to play and as usual, the fans booed him. That bugged Amanda because the fans had been doing that since the Royal Rumble. Roman got in the ring, Finn carefully helping Amanda out before the match started and the two kissing before Amanda turned around, Finn lightly swatting her on her ass and Amanda smirking as the two of them often did get playful, Amanda climbing off of the ring apron.

As usual, Amanda flinched whenever Finn's body hit the mat but tried not to show how worried she was just like he tried not to show how worried he was during her match earlier.

Finn knocked Roman down with enough force to stun the Samoan before the Irishman climbed up to the top turnbuckle and hit his finisher, Roman grunting in pain from the impact to his ribs and sternum before Finn pinned Roman, the ref counting to three and the bell ringing.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Universal Champion, Finn Balor!" Lillian announced as the fans cheered loudly and Finn's music blaring, Amanda getting into the ring and jumping into Finn's arms before they kissed… the two falling to the mat and yelping out in a startled manner before laughing and kissing, Roman laughing as well.

"Are you two alright?" Roman asks after helping Amanda up, Amanda pulling Finn up to his feet and handing him the championship.

"Yeah, we're okay." Finn says before they left the ring.

 **A few weeks later…**

Finn climbed out of the shower and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around himself before walking into the room… instead of finding Amanda wearing her pajamas like she would after getting to the hotel from WWE Raw or a pay per view, Finn found her sitting on the bed in her navy push up bra and satin hiphugger panties, her legs crossed and a small smile on her face.

Finn walked over, crouched down and pressed his lips against her, having anticipated this. He backed up as Amanda lied back on the bed, Finn grabbing a condom from the box he bought earlier as Amanda removed her bra and panties.

"Better to be safe… and gentle with you." Finn says, opening the packet and putting the condom on. He was worried about hurting her because Amanda was smaller than him but Amanda assured him that she had been used to it being rough since she was 16.

Finn climbed on top of Amanda and lined himself up, lightly stroking Amanda's hair as her legs instinctively moved apart, moaning out as Finn moved forward, slowly moving in and out as Amanda braced her hands on his back, Finn's arms wrapped around her as both breathed heavier.

Amanda tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she and Finn started moving faster and losing awareness around them, Finn moaning loudly too and lightly pulling Amanda's hair.

It wasn't much longer before they screamed out and finished what they were doing, Finn carefully removing himself from Amanda and pulling her into his arms after pulling the covers over themselves.

Both were too out of breath to talk and held each other… looking at each other through lust filled eyes and kissing before falling asleep.

What they were unaware of was Maryse in the next room, updating her Twitter account.

' _Amanda Rose and the demon king, intimate and very loud. Who would've thought it, huh? They didn't wait long in their newly formed relationship.'_

Maryse smirked before posting the comment and logging off her Twitter account before setting her phone on sleep mode and setting it on the bedside table, falling asleep while Miz was out partying with Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows.

If Daniel and Mick were going to force her to face Amanda at Survivor Series, this was how she was going to react… trying to tear down Amanda's reputation again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter and the next one are set before my holiday story, Holiday Fun. I also haven't written any chapters that included crazy fans yet so here we go. :)**

Opening her eyes as the dimmed late October sunlight flittered through the curtains, Amanda smiled sleepily as last night came flashing back to her. She felt Finn's left arm wrapped around her waist and turned her head to her left as Finn slept soundly, worn out himself and snoring lightly.

Amanda watched as Finn slept, the older man content and judging from his own smile, Finn was dreaming, remembering what happened last night and how it made both of them feel.

Finn opened his eyes and lightly kissed Amanda… before their phones chimed, both groaning as it was only 6:40 in the morning on their day off. Amanda grabbed her phone and reluctantly opened the text from Sami.

"Doesn't he ever sleep?" Finn whispers as he kissed Amanda's neck, Amanda showing him the text and Finn completely waking up.

' _It's all over Twitter, Instagram and since they're linked to the WWE Website, it's on there too!'_

Finn checked his own phone, seeing the initial post on Twitter from Maryse as Amanda closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair and setting her phone on the bedside table, Finn seeing the responses to the post.

' _Heard them too, Amanda and the demon king sound like screaming monkeys when they're at it!-Kevin Owens'_

' _Finn better run to the clinic and get himself tested! Who knows who the hell Amanda's been with?!- Alexa Bliss'_

' _Paige and I go on suspension, come back to not only find that Amanda, who's supposedly the innocent one in the locker room, has hooked up with the demon king?! Great move Finn, if you want your career to go down in infamy!- Alberto Del Rio'_

' _Maybe you all who are bashing our friends should keep your fucking mouths shut since you're hypocrites anyway!- Enzo and Cass'_

' _Yeah, Enzo and Cass are right! We're all human and we all have needs!- Sami.'_

Finn set his phone down and turned back to Amanda, lightly rubbed her right hip and trying to console her.

"We're gonna be in a lot of trouble with our bosses." Amanda says.

"The only one who should be in trouble is Maryse, she's the one who took what we do in our private life and put it online." Finn says, trying to reassure Amanda that they weren't the ones that were in trouble.

Amanda had been trying to stay out of a scandal after the press had gone crazy after the incident that led to Paige and Alberto's relationship being exposed. The media's fascination with the wrestlers could be a bit too much at times and Amanda hadn't spoken to Paige or Alberto since, she didn't like that Alberto had cheated on his wife.

With Amanda and Finn, it was different. Neither of them were married to different people or seeing someone when they got together.

But fans and the media were rough to Amanda before she was even with WWE… they had caught some photos of her and Chris Benoit hugging and the media made up their own speculation for most of 2007, even after Chris, Nancy and Daniel had died.

"Finn, Mandy! Open up!" Enzo says.

Finn and Amanda climbed out of bed, Finn pulling the condom off and throwing it away before he and Amanda pull their pajamas on, Amanda going and unlocking the door, seeing Enzo, Cass and Sami outside.

"The vultures are clamoring out there and so are rabid fangirls and fanboys. And they are not happy." Enzo says as he, Sami and Cass walk in, Cass having to duck his head a bit because of his 7ft tall frame.

"Rabid fans are… beyond crazy. I actually punched one once before I was even on the roster and was travelling with John during summer vacations. The fanboy grabbed me and tried to drag me into a crowd with his equally rabid friends when I was 16." Amanda says as Cass closes and locks the door.

"That's understandable tiny, that was self defense." Cass says.

"Yeah, it was but nowadays, we can't get away with too much. Especially after what happened last year when Seth's ex fiancee put those nude photos of him online without his consent and out of spite." Finn says.

"Seth wasn't happy about that, that was around the time I was travelling with him, Dean and Roman." Amanda says, thinking back.

 **2/10/15…**

"Seth, settle down buddy and try not to wake Amanda up, she's drained from the migraine she had." Dean whispers as he and Roman help a drunken Seth into the room all four were sharing, Seth seeing 24 year old Amanda asleep in a king sized bed.

Seth mumbled incoherently before pulling his clothes and shoes off, leaving him in his boxers as he climbed into the bed Amanda was sleeping in, lightly hugging her.

"Finn… go back to your own room, buddy." Amanda mumbled sleepily, initially mistaking Seth for Finn until she opened her eyes. Amanda screamed in fright, pushed Seth away and bolted out of the room, running past Dean and Roman and down the hallway.

Finn bolted up in his own bed when he heard Amanda's frantic footsteps and got up, running to his hotel door and opening it.

Finn ran into the hallway and stopped Amanda, trying to calm her down.

"Seth sneak up on you again?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as Dean ran towards them.

"Sorry, Seth's had a bad night." Dean says.

"Does that justify him scaring the hell out of Amanda?!" Finn snaps at Dean while cradling a shaken up Amanda close to him, rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"Is something going on between you two?" Dean asks, Finn glaring at him and Dean backing off. "Sorry, wrong thing to say." He says.

Amanda looked at both of them, remembering why Seth was angry before they all left the arena.

"Seth's fiancee… or now his ex fiancee put photos on her Twitter account after photos of Zahra were put on the internet too… both accounts are linked to the WWE's website so they were on there too." Amanda says as Roman and a now dressed Seth joined them.

"Sorry about that, kiddo. You okay?" Seth says, Amanda nodding.

 **Present time…**

Amanda finished applying her cat eye makeup and a light pink blush after getting cleaned up and dressed, readjusting her grey long sleeved shirt and dark red skinny jeans as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly pulling on the hem of Amanda's shirt.

"Stop worrying, you look beautiful." Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda's neck as she shuffled her left foot back and forth, having been wearing grey boots.

"I feel weird wearing cold weather clothes sometimes, considering that Tampa's only cold for a few months out of the year." Amanda says before turning around and wrapping her arms around Finn, the two kissing as Finn's arms were still locked around Amanda, pushing her up against the wall after resting his hands on her hips. Finn was tempted to pull Amanda's clothes off and throw her onto the bed but the door swung open and Enzo walked in, Finn and Amanda stopping.

"Accidentally grabbed your room key, you two… didn't expect to see you both making out like naughty teenagers, we have to go meet up with our bosses." Enzo says, Amanda readjusting her shirt and her face turning a light red.

"And a crazy crowd outside… a bigger crowd than earlier." Finn says as he glanced out the window, Amanda looking out there too before putting her leather jacket and sunglasses on, Finn and Enzo also putting sunglasses on in an attempt to not be recognised.

The three grabbed their things and left, meeting up with Cass and Sami in the hotel lobby before exiting the hotel as cameras started going off, nearly blinding the group as they rushed to their 2016 Ford Explorer, getting in and closing the doors, locking them.

Sami was about to start the car when a fan jumped onto the hood of the car, all five jumping back as another tried to break one of the passenger windows and snatch Amanda out of the car, Sami speeding off as the fan climbed off of the hood.

"Damn fans are crazy!" Enzo says, hanging onto the passenger seat as Sami kept driving recklessly.

"Sami, slow down for fuck's sake! We already lost them!" Cass shouts from the back, Sami easing off and driving normally now as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's back, who tried to blink off the racing pulse and head rush she was feeling as Sami's driving reminded her of Randy's.

"You okay, love?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as she leaned against him, his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

If there was one thing that unnerved Amanda more than reckless driving and crazed fans, it was meeting up with Stephanie, Shane and Triple H as all three could be damn intimidating at times.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Attempt at a new language, they're great to hear someone speak them but hard to understand at times.**

Amanda tried to calm down as she, Finn, Enzo, Cass and Sami walked into the WWE HQ in Greenwich, Connecticut but every time she was called into the headquarters, she felt like she did when she was in school and got called into the principal's office.

"Just remember, we explain everything calmly and everything will be okay." Finn says, lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders.

"Yeah, tiny, how much trouble could you and Finn get into?" Cass says, Amanda glaring at him.

"Colin, not helping!" Enzo says, Cass lightly ruffling Amanda's hair and Amanda smacking his hand away, Cass pouting a bit. Despite her tiny size, Amanda sometimes scared the guys on the WWE Roster.

"Alrighty, no roughhousing in the building." Shane says as he walked over to the group, him and Amanda hugging. "Hey, babydoll. Gonna warn you in advance that Maryse is in a bad mood." He says as they let go and the group walks to the elevators, getting in one. Amanda flinched a bit as the elevator doors slammed shut.

There wasn't much that scared Amanda. She had once jumped off of the scaffolding that held the titantron together after climbing up it at a live event during a match with Alexa Bliss and that was a 55ft jump. Even though Amanda fractured her left wrist, she won the match… but elevators made her think back to what had happened when Finn had taken her to the hotel.

 _Amanda and Finn gripped onto the railing as the hotel elevator jerked to a sudden stop, Amanda screaming out in pain as her fractured wrist hit the elevator wall._

" _You okay?!" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as the sudden burst of pain faded._

" _Yeah… starting to think we should've taken the stairs." Amanda says._

" _You were given strong painkillers in the hospital and are half asleep, I didn't want you falling down the stairs, lass." Finn says, the 34 year old lightly rubbing the tired 25 year old's arm to keep her calm._

 _Once again, Amanda found herself looking at Finn… and thinking about how damn good looking he is, those striking blue eyes and dark brown hair a good combination with Finn's light skintone. At that moment, Finn was thinking about how beautiful Amanda looked, her medium brown curly hair stopping at her shoulders and dark eyes shining a bit. Finn wanted to push her up against the elevator wall and kiss her right then and there but decided to show some restraint._

" _Don't tease me now, laddie." Amanda whispered, leaning in but Finn stopping her._

" _I don't want to take advantage of you in the state you're in… any other time, I'd push you up against the wall and ravage you, tiny lass." Finn whispered, Amanda smiling slightly._

Amanda snapped out of her thoughts as the elevator doors open, Finn grabbing her right hand as the group walked out of the elevator and followed Shane.

"Thinking back to that night, weren't ya?" Finn whispered, Amanda smiling slightly as everyone walked into the office, Maryse glaring at Amanda and Mike trying to calm Maryse down.

"Okay, I hope there will be no more yelling today…" Stephanie says after she and Triple H walked in, both hugging Amanda before they all sit down. "Amanda, do you, Finn or the others want anything to drink? Amanda, you look a little pale." She says.

"No ma'am, but thank you for offering a drink and it's… it's been a rough day so far." Amanda says, remembering that when meeting with the bosses, she knew to address them as Ma'am, Sir or Mr. McMahon, Mrs. McMahon and Mr. Levesque.

Right now, Enzo was fidgety, Cass was trying keep his best friend calm, Sami was nervous himself and Finn was lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back… but the way Maryse was sneering at Amanda was making Finn angry.

"I don't think it's right that I have to wrestle against this careless whore at Survivor Series, considering that she has no respect for herself or her co workers!" Maryse yelled as she pointed one of her sharpened fingernails at Amanda, Stephanie looking at Maryse like a teacher who was trying to control an unruly student… but by that moment, Finn had lost all self restraint.

"Amanda's not a careless whore, slut or whatever childish insult you want to call her! You're 33 years old, Maryse! If you're the big successful business woman you make yourself out to be, why do you feel like you need to tear me and my girlfriend down?!" Finn says, half shouting as Amanda lightly rubbed her small hand up and down his back to calm him down.

Maryse was pissed and about to yell in her native language when Amanda beat her to it.

"Arrêtez cela pour pleurer à haute voix, Maryse!" Amanda says, Maryse and Mike's eyes widening as did everyone else's.

"You… speak my native language?" Maryse manages to ask.

"I've known how for most of my life, my mom is part French Canadian herself… how else do you think I knew what you were shouting at Sami a few months back?" Amanda says before taking a breath. "Look, you don't want to face me in the ring, that's fine with me… but trying to tear down my reputation again… that's low, even for you." Amanda says.

"Okay… then I've got an idea. Amanda, you helped train Nia Jax in NXT and she could use a big pay per view debut. How about a match against her?" Stephanie says, Amanda nodding. "Okay, then it's settled. And Maryse…" She says, turning to the blonde woman. "I sincerely hope you never pull anything like this again. Do I have to make myself clear on what I'll do if it does?" She says.

"No, ma'am… no need to clear that up." Maryse says, her voice shaky before she and Mike left. Stephanie lightly hugged Amanda before she and the others decided to leave Finn and Amanda alone in the office to talk.

"Sorry about that… I was raised to be respectful of women, no matter what. But the way Maryse was insulting you made me…" Finn says, Amanda lightly gripping his hand.

"Maryse has a way of pushing people's buttons, you're not the first person to go off and tell her exactly what you're thinking. I've gone off and yelled at her too. A lot of us tend to fight in the locker room when we're tensed up, it's completely normal." Amanda says, Finn resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I have to admit though, the way you spoke when you were angry… you should do that a lot more." Finn says, leaning in and kissing Amanda.

Once Finn and Amanda joined the others in the hallway, Shane and Stephanie had just gotten off of a conference call with Daniel and Mick.

"Okay, so it's settled. Amanda, you'll face Nia Jax at Survivor Series and you also have a scheduled rematch against Dana Brooke on the next episode of WWE Raw…" Shane says.

"Be more careful… I know, sir." Amanda says.

"Aw, come on now. Meeting's over, babydoll. It's alright to call me Shane." Shane says as he and Amanda hug, Amanda also hugging Stephanie and Hunter.

"You two are an amazing couple, there's going to be some cute kids in the future." Hunter says, Stephanie lightly shoving him.

Once Amanda, Finn, Sami, Enzo and Cass were outside, Finn lightly wrapped his right hand around Amanda's arm.

"Have you… ever thought about having kids, Amanda?" Finn asks.

"Sometimes, I have… I see how Shane and Marissa are with their kids and I imagine that life. Other times… I think it would be a bit scary to have little ones to take care of. What if I mess up? What if I…" Amanda says, Finn holding her hands in his own.

"Mandy, I think you'd be a great mom… you're sweet, you're gentle and I've seen how you are whenever any of the little ones are around, you've already got a maternal instinct." Finn says, trying to reassure her. Both jumped at the car horn sounded, looking and seeing Sami smiling, hearing him laugh.

"You two get your arses in the car before you freeze to death!" Sami says, using an Irish accent as a playful jab at Finn.

Finn and Amanda laughed and got in the car, closing the door and buckling up.

"Okay, now how about McDonald's for lunch? I am starving!" Enzo says as Sami started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson playing from the radio as Amanda and Finn looked at the Halloween decorations on the buildings and houses Sami drove by.

' _Maybe now, things will calm down.'_ Amanda thought as her and Finn held hands and kissed.

"Not in the car, you two!" Cass says in a joking tone.

"Oh, like you and Carmella are any different, Big Cass?" Sami says, laughing a bit.

"Ha ha, little man." Cass says, Amanda leaning into Finn's embrace.

As crazy as their friends could be, Amanda and Finn knew it was all in good natured fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please read the Halloween chapter of Holiday Fun before this if you haven't read it yet. A separate story about the party mentioned in this chapter will be written soon.**

Finn walked upstairs into his bedroom to see Amanda asleep on the king sized bed, her makeup taken off… but from how she looked, that's all she managed to do as she was still in her outfit from earlier. Shaking his head, Finn walked over and reached down, lightly pulling Amanda up into a sitting position and unzipped her jacket, pulling it off before pulling her shirt off and unclipping her bra.

To say that Amanda had not been sleeping much lately was an understatement. One night, she and Finn woke up to hear Finn's neighbors arguing and the next, they heard police sirens.

Finn slipped his shirt off and pulled it onto Amanda before pulling her boots, jeans and socks off, tucking the tired brunette into bed.

Sami wasn't the only guest the two had over that night. Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady had shown up as well as Amanda's old friends Edge and Christian… they were a bit reluctant to party with Finn and Amanda since they barely knew Finn but during the night, they talked to Finn and actually had fun.

"Poor lass… you're stressing out too much." Finn says in a quiet tone after changing into his pajamas and climbing into the bed, wrapping his arms around Amanda.

Just as Finn settled into sleep though, he heard Enzo in the guest room.

"One word to describe you and I'm gonna-" Enzo shouts.

"Shut up, Enzo!" Sami yelled in his sleep, Finn snickering. The second Finn heard Amanda's sleepy mumbling though, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What was that, love?" Finn asks, lightly stroking Amanda's hair as she rubbed her eyes.

"Seth's still a loud sleep shouter than Enzo." Amanda says, finding herself in Finn's shirt. "I didn't think two glasses of wine knocked me out so easily but I haven't drank any alcohol for 2 ½ years, well... with the exception of that time in Japan… couldn't with the anti seizure meds I was taking." She says, resting her head on Finn's right shoulder.

"You didn't explain it completely when you first told me about it… it still scares you, I can tell from the look on your face." Finn says, Amanda nodding.

"It still does… scared the hell out of me after I hit the barricade." Amanda says, thinking back.

 **5/25/16, WWE Performance Center…**

"Ah, there you two are!" Finn says, warmly greeting Amanda and Sami with hugs… but the second he looked at Amanda, he saw the bruises on her nose and face and turned worried. "Ouch. I saw the match on Monday, are you alright?" He says.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just have to wait until I'm healed up to get back in the ring." Amanda says as Finn rested his hands on her shoulders, lightly rubbing them. Sami took this as a cue to let the two talk, going to find Samoa Joe.

"Amanda, you've got to be much more careful. It was a fractured wrist shortly before Wrestlemania and now a fractured nose… I'm worried that these crazy moves in the ring will seriously harm or even kill you one day." Finn says.

"Kill her? If death defying stunts could kill, Amanda would've ended up like Owen Hart a long time ago." Both heard, looked and saw Corey Graves, Amanda turning infuriated because like many fans of the Attitude Era, she idolized Owen Hart.

"Don't you have any fucking respect, you prick?! Owen Hart is a damn icon and your WWE career was fucked up before it even properly began, you don't speak ill of the dead!" Amanda says angrily, about to lunge at Corey when Finn grabbed her and pulled her back as Sami and Joe ran over to them, Joe getting in Corey's face.

"Stay out of this-" Corey says.

"Or what, you'll hurt me? I'd like to see you try since you can't even fight, let alone wrestle anymore." Joe says menacingly, Corey storming off. Joe turned to Amanda, who looked up at him with tear filled eyes before looking at Finn, the tears spilling out and Finn lightly brushing them away before pulling her into his arms and rubbing his hand up and down her back as they hugged.

Sami and Joe lightly rubbed Amanda's arms before leaving.

"When the wall comes crashing down, it's heartbreaking to see the real Amanda." Sami says after he and Joe stopped in a hallway and once they were sure they were out of Amanda and Finn's earshot.

"It is… I've known her for years and it still hurts to see her that upset." Joe says.

 **Present time, the next morning…**

Enzo groaned as he opened his eyes, wishing his head would stop throbbing. He pulled himself up and ventured out of the guest room, walking downstairs to make some coffee, thinking he would need the caffeine to wake up before helping clean up Finn's apartment… but to his surprise, Sami and Cass were finishing cleaning up the place and a pot of coffee was brewing.

"Didn't want to wake them up just yet and didn't want them waking up to a messy apartment." Sami says, washing his hands in the kitchen.

"Yeah, the lad and his lass need their sleep." Cass says before going to wash his hands in the downstairs bathroom.

"Given how they were dancing to _Hollywood Swinging_ by Kool And The Gang, they do need their sleep. How did they not end up piss drunk?" Enzo says.

Cass heard a crashing noise and some hushed moans from Finn's room and went to go check it out. When he reached the door, he opened it and saw Amanda and Finn half naked and kissing, Amanda against the wall as she had her arms and legs around Finn, who had his arms around her.

"Scarred for life, scarred for life!" Sami and Enzo heard Cass shout, followed by Amanda and Finn screaming as Cass bolted down the stairs, Finn's bedroom door closing and locking as Enzo rubbed his aching head.

Amanda was stunned speechless and standing there as Finn shook his head.

"Big Cass... is an idiot." Finn says, absolutely mortified that he and Amanda were caught in such an intimate moment.

Amanda responded by walked over and pushing Finn up against the wall, both kissing as their bodies were once against pressed to each other. Finn responded by lifting Amanda up off of the ground and moving them to the bed, lying her down before they kissed again.

If their friends didn't like the loud noises that were about to follow, they could leave or turn up the volume on the Tv.


	10. Chapter 10

**Survivor Series Pay Per View, Amanda's P.O.V**

To say that I'm nervous about facing Nia Jax tonight would be understating that… I'm dressed in my ring gear, which is leather shorts, my cropped off sleeve Balor Club shirt and knee pads and ring boots, stretching my legs and arms and checking my reflection in the mirror to make sure that my makeup hasn't smudged. Finn likes it when I look natural so I try to stick as close to that but I also try to stick with my favorite cat eye look.

Right now, I've been hiccuping for fifteen minutes and can't stop… if I don't stop soon, I'm gonna run out of oxygen!

"Hey, beautiful, I-" Finn says as he walks in, closing the door and running over to me, lightly rubbing my back to ease the hiccups. Is it okay for a veteran wrestler to be nervous about facing an opponent? At least I'm not going to be in the ring against Braun Strowman anytime soon and despite Nia's intimidating stature, she's one of the nicest people in the locker room.

The hiccups stop and I take in some deep breaths, matching my breathing with Finn's, whose worn out from his own match against Seth.

"Calm down, relax… Nia's not going to hurt you on purpose. You might walk out of that ring with a few bruises but that's normal in our line of work." Finn says comfortingly… that accent of his calms me down every time. Why didn't he and I hook up sooner?

Finn and I walk out of the locker room after Nia walks out into the arena. My music hits and Finn and I walk out to crazy cheers before getting in the ring, me and Finn kissing before he lightly swats my ass and exits the ring, Nia and me walking up to each other.

"Just remember the part about the barricade and try not to tense up during the match, tiny one." Nia says in a hushed tone before the bell rings.

The match progresses at an even pace, me backflipping and dropkicking Nia out of the ring… I climb out to the apron and jump down, Nia ducking as scripted… and then it all goes black.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Finn and Nia jumped back in horror as Amanda fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, barely conscious and in intense pain.

"Amanda!" Finn says, frantically rushing to Amanda and helping her up, him, Chioda and Nia checking on her.

"I'm alright…" Amanda says, Nia handing her a kendo stick since it was a Falls Count Anywhere match…

"Is… is she throwing this match? Is Nia throwing what could be her first pay per view win?" Corey Graves says from the commentator's table.

"I don't know but Amanda is hurt and hurt badly… she can barely stand." Michael Cole says.

"Got to end this match now." Chioda says quietly before he and Finn step back. Reluctantly, Amanda cracks the kendo stick across Nia's side and knocks her down before dropping it and crouching down, pinning Nia for the three count.

 _Never Let Me Down Again_ started blaring through the arena again as Amanda felt herself being pulled up to her feet by Finn, her right hand raised by Finn… but Amanda screamed out in agonizing pain, Finn catching her before she fell to her knees as Nia stands up, also helping Amanda.

"Where's it hurting?!" Nia asks, Amanda pointing to her ribs and right him despite the pain. Finn scooped Amanda up in his arms, him and Nia helping her to the back.

Finn carefully put Amanda on one of the gurneys as one of the doctors rushed over to examine her before deciding that she should be taken to the E.R.

"I'm okay… nothing a heating pad and some painkillers can't…" Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing her uninjured hip.

"Don't fight me on this one, love. We need to make sure you're okay." Finn says, Amanda relenting as Nia lightly hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Nia says.

"It's alright, Nia. Things like this happen… I've crashed into barricades repeatedly, all of us have." Finn says.

 **St. Mary's Hospital E.R.**

Fans were clamoring outside of Amanda's treatment room as John pushed his way through them and walked in, closing the door and pulling the curtain closed.

"You alright, kiddo?!" John asks a half asleep Amanda, who was out of it from the Morphine drip in her I.V.

Amanda mumbled incoherently, pointing to her ribcage and right hip as Finn held her left hand.

"Doctor gave her a lot of Morphine, two of her ribs are cracked and her hip is bruised. They're going to admit her overnight for observation… John, I am so sorry about what happened." Finn says, lightly stroking Amanda's hair as she dozed off into sleep.

"It ain't your fault, Finn. It's not the first time one of us has gotten hurt in a match. Hell, my shoulder still hurts from…" John says before Randy charged in, yelling at Finn and waking Amanda up.

"Damn it, Randal Keith Orton! Back off!" Amanda yells, startling Randy.

"But… if you hadn't…" Randy says, trying to figure out what to say.

"We all get hurt, that's the kind of business we're in… don't you dare blame my boyfriend." Amanda says.

"Boyfriend?! Damn it, Amanda, why do you-" Randy says.

"Because I love him, damn it!" Amanda yelled, startling the three men in the room. John dragged Randy out as Finn crouched down so he was eye level with Amanda.

"Mandy… do you mean what you just said?" Finn manages to ask, Amanda smiling.

"Yes… I've been scared to fall back in love… but you helped me open my heart, Finn Balor. I love you." Amanda says, Finn smiling.

"I love you too, Amanda Cena… more than I've ever loved anyone." Finn says before they kiss, wrapping their arms around each other.

Randy paced back and forth, trying to calm down before John stopped him.

"I… I still worry about her. I've known you and your family for 14 years and worrying about someone after knowing them for so long is a hard habit to break." Randy says.

"Is that it? Are you absolutely sure that you still don't feel any romantic attraction to my baby sis, Randy?" John asks.

"100% sure, John. Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry about her." Randy says.

"Finn and Amanda are crazy about each other… my family likes him… hell, my parents already think of him as their future son in law and Shelby already calls him Uncle Finn. I understand you still care about Amanda… and you're right, worrying about someone is a hard habit to break." John says before the two walked back into the room.

"Have you calmed down, Randy?" Amanda asks.

"Yes… and Finn, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Randy says.

"It's okay, Randy. I know how you feel, I've had to yell at Corey, Kevin and anyone's who's hurt Amanda. It's scary seeing her in pain but what happened was completely accidental. Nia even apologized afterwards and you know she's too kind of a person to intentionally hurt anyone." Finn says as he and Amanda held each other's hands.

Once Amanda was settled into a private room, she had fallen asleep with Finn curled up next to her in the hospital bed and Randy and John asleep in chairs, Sami asleep on a couch after showing up with Enzo, Cass and Carmella, the three asleep on gurneys that were brought in as Dean, Renee, Seth and Roman were in the waiting room.

Finn briefly opened his eyes as he heard the wind outside blowing fiercely and saw snow falling heavily before Amanda opened her eyes sleepily.

"It's always beautiful when it snows at night… I used to wake up and watch it falling." Amanda whispers.

"Ireland usually gets a lot of snow… I haven't been there in so long, I almost forgot what it looks like." Finn says quietly before they kiss and fall back into sleep, Amanda's head on Finn's shoulder as Carmella talked in her sleep as Cass held her.

"Those two are beautiful together… I give it a year before they have a little one running around." Carmella whispers as Cass opens his eyes.

"A boy or girl?" Cass whispers.

"A girl… with how stunning both are, that kid will be breaking hearts." Carmella says before they fall back asleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

The night seemed to drag on forever but at around 10 in the morning, Finn opened his eyes, seeing Amanda still asleep in his arms and finding everyone else either drinking coffee, eating breakfast or watching Tv with a few exceptions.

"Doctor should be in soon to check on her." Cass says softly, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's arm and trying to wake her up.

"Mom, Dan keeps barging into my room! I told him to stay out!" Amanda says in her dream induced state, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as Amanda opened her eyes, last night flashing back to her.

"Too much Morphine, tiny?" Sami asks as Roman, John and Randy walked in with more coffee and Seth motioned to Amanda before pointing to Dean and Renee, who were still asleep and Cass and Carmella before Carmella, Dean and Renee started waking up.

"It affects the tiny people much easier. Same with alcohol… at least that how it was when Amanda was dancing on the bar after the Battleground pay per view." Sami says, the others laughing a bit.

"Sami!" Amanda mumbles after burying her face into Finn's shoulder, slightly embarrassed. Finn lightly stroked Amanda's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. We've all gotten drunk and done crazy things." Finn says, Dean handing Amanda a cup of Chai Spice herbal tea.

"You need to be relaxed, not wired, kiddo." Dean says as Amanda and Finn sat up, Amanda drinking the tea and Finn's phone ringing, him answering it.

"Mrs. McMahon? Yes, Amanda's okay. Doctor should be here soon to check on her." Finn says.

"That's good. That was a really scary moment last night during the match." Stephanie says as Seth stood back up, walked out into the hall and saw a text from Becky.

' _Mandy okay?'_

' _Yeah, doctor should be here soon. You be careful today, okay?'_ Seth replies. Because of Seth and Becky being on separate shows, they didn't get to see each other everyday.

' _I'll be careful, love. You just keep an eye on kiddo.'_ Becky replies.

' _Already intend to… I love you, Becky.'_ Seth replies.

Seth immediately felt someone's arms wrap around him and turned, hugging Becky before they kiss.

"And I love you too, Seth. And I also worry about Mandy." Becky says after they stop kissing.

"She's a strong wrestler but she's so little." Seth says.

"I can hear you, Sethie and Becky!" Amanda says from the room, Seth and Becky walking into the room and hugging Amanda before Becky and Finn hugged.

"We'll all take good care of her, okay?" Becky asks.

"Already ahead of you, kiddo." Finn says as they let go, the doctor walking in with discharge papers.

"I bet you're happy to see these." The doctor, a woman in her early 30s says, Amanda signing the papers.

Later at the arena, Amanda carefully stepped out of the shower and into the locker room after dried off, wrapping one towel around herself and putting her hair up in another before finding the outfit she was supposed to wear tonight. It resembled the ones AJ Lee would wear, the shorts, knee length hi top converse sneakers… the surprise was a custom sized off sleeve Balor Club cropped shirt.

Amanda pulled her underwear and bra on before putting the outfit on and applying her usual makeup, bronzer, nude lip gloss and a cat eye style with her eye makeup, going for a dark grey eyeshadow instead of her usual neutral colors, before applying the black liquid liner and mascara.

After that was done and she put her makeup away, Amanda took her hair out of the towel and started scrunching it and twirling locks of it to curl it when she felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist and smiled.

"I should warn ya, Canadian fans can be kind of twisted sometimes." Amanda says after washing her hands.

"Cheering the bad guys and booing the good guys kind of twisted?" Finn asks.

"Stems back to the 1997 Survivor Series screwjob… everyone involved in one way or another remembers it. I thought Shane was crazy at first for suggesting that the WWE come back to Canada for Survivor Series this year." Amanda says.

"Fans aren't so forgiving when they feel like their idol has been screwed over." Finn says.

"Bret was less forgiving for over a decade." Both heard, looked and Amanda's eyes immediately widened in shock when she saw Shawn Michaels standing in the doorway.

Finn lets go of Amanda and the two walked to Shawn, Amanda and Shawn hugging.

"I've missed you." Amanda says.

"And I missed you too, kiddo." Shawn says as they let go.

"You always call me kiddo, Shawn." Amanda says.

"Because you'll always be kiddo to me. And you…" Shawn says, turning from Amanda to Finn. "Thanks for taking care of her last night. I think of Amanda like I think of my own kids, Cameron and Cheyenne." He says.

"How are they doing anyway? I can't believe Cameron's 16 and Cheyenne's 12 now, I still see them as those little kids who used to run around and try to tackle the Spirit Squad." Amanda says, remembering when a then 6 year old Cameron went and managed to crash tackle Dolph Ziggler to the floor.

Amanda remembered that a then 6 year old Daniel Benoit was also rather quiet but would try that sometimes… she also remembered one memory of him about a few months before the murder-suicide…

" _Hey there, kiddo. What are you doing?" Amanda says, picking Daniel up in her arms. He was small for a 6 year old but Amanda remembered how small she was at that age._

" _Playing hide and seek with Uncle Randy." Daniel says as Randy ran over to them, Randy sighing in relief and quickly hugging both of them._

" _You found him princess, thank you. Chris and Nancy would've killed me if I lost their kiddo." Randy says._

" _It's alright… come on, let's go take him back to them." Amanda says before they left, Daniel resting his head on her right shoulder as Randy rested his hand on Amanda's lower back._

" _You two are good for each other. Can you give me a little cousin when I get older?" Daniel says, Amanda and Randy looking at each other._

" _When you're older, buddy." Amanda says after recovering her train of thought before they stopped at Chris's locker room, Randy knocking on the door. The door opened and Chris smiled when he saw them, Amanda handing Daniel to Chris._

" _Daddy, what do you think of them together?" Daniel asks once he was in Chris's arms, Chris a bit shocked as he looked at Amanda and Randy…_

Amanda blinked the memory away, Shawn lightly rubbing her shoulder before leaving Amanda and Finn.

"Where's he going?" Amanda asks, Finn resting his hand on her back.

"He said he wanted to go find Chris Jericho… are you alright, love? You kind of spaced out for a bit." Finn says, lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"Yeah, just… just thinking back to a different time." Amanda says.

Whenever she remembered those days, it reminded her that the emotional scars would never go away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Amanda's P.O.V**

Moments where you have to wait for a promo can be tense, Finn, Sami and I know that all too well. Right now, I hear the fans out in the arena cheering.

The atmosphere is different… electricity in the air… someone's returning tonight. And whoever it is, they're going to make an impact on the current generation of wrestling, fans and wrestlers included.

"You two are on next." Chad Patterson says.

"Got it. Hey, say hello to the family for me." I say, Chad nodding before leaving.

"Ready to do this, lass?" Finn asks, gripping my left hand.

"If Corey tries anything, I'm knocking him down a few pegs." I say before we kiss.

 **Third Person Perspective...**

The glance levelled at Corey Graves as Finn helped Amanda into the ring made it clear that neither wanted to go through with this segment. Finn would've preferred someone who could get through a day without yelling at Amanda or throwing her head first into a mirror.

"Alright, you two, thanks for joining me tonight." Corey says, putting on a fake smile. "Amanda, that was a hell of a match against Nia Jax but do you think she might've handed you that victory after you were unexpectedly injured-" He says, Amanda taking the microphone from him.

"If you're gonna start off by disrespecting Nia, me or the match, shut that hole in your face, turn around and leave." Amanda says, fans changing "Balor Club!" and Corey turning angry, taking the microphone back.

"I have no problem striking an injured woman, you little tramp-" Corey says, Amanda slamming her fist into Corey's nose and right eye socket. Corey fell to the ground because the blow to his face was so forceful and rolled out of the ring, Finn trying to calm Amanda down.

Finn and Amanda hugged and kissed, the fans cheering… but then Kevin Owens's music blared and Kevin walked out there, Finn instinctively putting himself in front of Amanda as Kevin climbed into the ring.

"What, you think I'll hurt your little lass after what she just did? Corey might need reconstructive surgery on his nose and right eye socket after that punch." Kevin says.

"Then why are you out here?!" Finn demands.

"For my well deserved title shot… and I guess you're trying to reconnect the Balor Club or as it was known in New Japan Pro Wrestling, the Bullet Club. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows are too busy trying to hurt every tag team or… any team of any kind…" Kevin says, Finn turning angrier.

"If those punks even so much as try to approach Amanda-" Finn says.

"Hey, you misunderstood me. I-" Kevin says… before music that hadn't been heard since Wrestlemania 20 blared through the arena and pyro went off, Amanda's, Finn's and Kevin's eyes widening in shock as the fans cheered.

There at the edge of the ramp stood a man who was 6'4" and 285 pounds of pure muscle, a man that WWE fans hadn't seen in almost 13 years…

Bill Goldberg walked down to the ring with pride in his eyes and jumped up on the ring apron, Amanda, Finn and Kevin jumping back as Bill got into the ring.

"Now now, simmer down, simmer down…" Bill says once his music stopped and he had a microphone in his right hand, the fans chanting "Welcome back! Welcome back!" and Bill smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kevin yelled, Bill looking at him.

"Boy, didn't anyone ever tell you to not speak like that to people? And I've been watching how you've treated Amanda since you first showed up on Tv… no wonder she's gone and clobbered you every chance she's gotten." Bill says before turning to Finn, who was still stood protectively in front of Amanda. "I draw the line at threatening women. I respect what she's done over the past decade." He says, Amanda stepping forward and her and Bill hugging. "Aw, I could never turn down a hug." He says before they let go, Bill handing Amanda the microphone.

Amanda lifted it up and said what was natural to her in this moment.

"Damn, I missed you!"

Amanda handed the microphone back to Bill before she walked back to Finn, the two kissing again.

"A lot of the fans missed Bill Goldberg. Glad that he's back." Michael Cole says after he found himself able to speak as he and Byron were also shocked.

"You see?" Bill says after turning back to Kevin. "Finn and Amanda are an amazing couple. Even before they were romantic, they were close. It feels natural to them… and this feels natural to me." He says before running right at Kevin and hitting him with the spear, the fans cheering crazily.

Finn helped Amanda out of the ring and both let Bill Goldberg celebrate his return as Kevin was still on the ground, unconscious.

Once the two were in the backstage area, Amanda let out a small laugh.

"Oh, damn… I knew he was returning, I just didn't know when." Amanda says, her and Finn smiling.

"WCW was when I watched him the most, that winning streak was unprecedented." Finn says as Mick Foley walked over to them.

"I broke Corey's nose, didn't I?" Amanda asks.

"And his eye socket… Amanda…" Mick says before lowering his voice. "Corey kind of deserved it, maybe he'll think twice next time." He says before leaving.

"Did he just smirk?" Amanda asks.

"Who wouldn't with how you dropped Corey to his knees? Still doesn't make up for what he did almost 2 years ago but it is satisfying to see him fall like a pile of bricks." Finn says, wrapping his arms around Amanda's back and kissing her, Amanda resting her hands on Finn's hips as she pressed herself close to him.

As much as she wanted to, Amanda was hurting badly and that meant that her and Finn would just be lying in a bed together and holding each other until she healed up.

"You're still hurt… we've got to behave ourselves." Finn whispers, lightly kissing Amanda's forehead.

Amanda pouted and buried her head into Finn's torso as he lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back... but the two holding and comforting each other whenever they were hurt always made them feel better.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: To the guest reviewer requesting an Amanda vs Becky Lynch match, thank you. It fits perfectly for my plans to have both compete against Charlotte for the WWE Women's Championship in a triple threat No Holds Barred match in the chapter set at the 2017 Royal Rumble. :)**

 **As for this chapter, the fire is inspired by the accidental fire that occurred at the 2006 TNA Hard Justice pay per view. Rare and a bit scary when unscripted moments like that happen.**

The rest of the night went on as scripted and now Amanda and Finn were on commentary for the number one contender match for the WWE Universal Championship, the match to take place at WWE Roadblock.

The match was between Seth Rollins, Big Cass and Kevin Owens… but Amanda noticed something off.

Amanda blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining things… it was her sixth sense going off, the same unnerving feeling that she got at the 2011 WWE Vengeance pay per view, during Mark Henry and Big Show's match…

It wasn't the ring shaking though… in reality, it was the rafters above her, Finn, Michael and Byron… as well as above everyone in the arena.

"Guys?" Amanda says, pointing up to the rafters… which had caught on fire.

Finn grabbed Amanda and pulled her out of the way as part of the rafters crashed down and caved the commentator table in, running a few feet as did Michael and Byron. Cass, Enzo, Seth and Kevin ran too as the fire extinguishers started up, nearly blinding everyone within range.

Everyone was screaming in pure terror as they tried to flee. Finn, Amanda, Cass, Byron, Enzo, Kevin, Seth and Michael fled to the backstage area and eventually out of the arena into the bitter Toronto weather.

Amanda was glad she decided to put her trench coat on before walking out to the ring with Finn tonight, buttoning it up completely. She wish she had warmer shoes on though and had changed back into her skinny jeans and sweater, the snow reaching her knees.

"You alright, babe?" Amanda asks, patting Finn's back as he coughed, having accidentally inhailed some of the cloud of fog created by the fire extinguisher.

"I'm alright. Are you okay? Are you hurt even worse?" Finn says, him and Amanda hugging tightly to keep each other warm.

"I'm okay… that was… wait, where's Sami?! Sami?!" Amanda says, shouting the last part as she and Finn let go and push their way through the crowd to try to find Sami.

"Sami?!" Finn yells, not getting a response and turning to his frightened girlfriend. "Where did we last see him?! Could he still be trapped in the arena?!" He asks, trying to stay calm but he and Amanda were in a complete panic.

"I… I don't…" Amanda says before seeing Sami being checked on by the paramedics. "There he is!" She says, her and Finn running to Sami and both hugging him tightly.

"Are you two alright?! What the hell caused that fire?!" Sami asks as Finn coughed again, a paramedic handing him an oxygen mask and Finn pressing it to his face, breathing in the oxygen as a female paramedic put a blanket around Amanda.

"We're gonna need to take you all to the hospital, make sure that you're all okay." The female paramedic helping Amanda says, Amanda looking back at the arena and at the fans and her co workers being treated by paramedics.

This wasn't the first time the electric wiring in the arena had caused problems during the show but Stephanie and Hunter always made sure the wiring was up to code in every arena the WWE wrestled in.

"What the hell happened here?" Amanda asks as Finn wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. The last time something crashed from the rafters and almost hit someone was back at the 2008 Draft Lottery and it was scripted, Vince's idea… as was the 2007 limo explosion.

This wasn't scripted… this was terrifying.

Once at the hospital and Finn and Amanda were cleared by doctors, both were waiting for news on the others.

"Hey?" Enzo says after walking in, handing Amanda and Finn their duffel bags.

"Thanks… how's Cass holding up?" Finn says.

"He's alright, a bit shaken up. How are you two?" Enzo says.

"No further injuries… did they find out what caused the fire?" Finn says as Enzo pulled the curtain over the glass so Amanda could change clothes.

"They're not sure yet but so far, it looks like an accident." Enzo says, Amanda putting her trench coat back on after changing into a long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and boots.

It was scary… and Amanda hated being scared. She definitely wasn't going to sleep tonight and she had a feeling she wouldn't be the only one.

Enzo left to go check on the others, Amanda and Finn holding each other again… and Finn noticed that Amanda had started crying.

"Shh… it's okay, sweetheart. No one got seriously hurt or killed, it's okay." Finn says softly, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back to soothe her.

But Amanda was terrified… she'd broken down again and couldn't talk through her violent sobbing as her head rested on Finn's left shoulder.

Amanda eventually wore herself out and stopped sobbing, having cried herself out. The fire broke out suddenly… but Amanda was suspicious that it wasn't an accident.

Finn looked up and saw Sami walk in, Sami hugging both Finn and Amanda.

"I'm okay, guys… we all are, no one got hurt and the fire got put out." Sami says.

"Do the police need to talk to anyone else?" Finn asks.

"I told them that you two were too shaken up to talk, they'll let us go to the hotel tonight and go down to the police station tomorrow." Sami says.

Amanda reached her hand out and gripped Sami's, who squeezed it.

"I'm okay, kiddo." Sami says.

"Let's keep it this way, all of us." Amanda says, her voice croaky.

When they were at the hotel, Amanda stepped out of the bathroom, having showered until her skin was slightly red from how hard she scrubbed it and the hot water. Finn stood up and helped Amanda dry her legs off after helping her sit down.

"I'll wait until the water temperature warms up again before getting cleaned off… are you sure you're okay?" Finn says, Amanda nodding as she pulled her underwear on before standing up and taking the towel off, pulling her fuzzy pajama pants on and a long sleeved shirt.

In truth, Amanda was still shaken up and her sixth sense wouldn't leave her alone.

Did anyone have a motive to set the fire? No.

Would anyone had noticed if someone was walking around in the rafters before or during the match? No.

So why was she suspicious that the fire was intentionally caused?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Some chapters will have dark undertones as the wrestlers cope with the fallout of the fire. Reader discretion is advised.**

 _Amanda couldn't see ahead of her but she could hear them yelling for her and Finn to run towards the exit._

 _As the two did, Amanda screamed out in pain as a piece of the ceiling fell down and knocked her unconscious, Finn trying to help her up… before the whole ceiling caved in and knocked him out too._

 _Both heard Sami's frantic get quieter and more distant… before it fully hit them, everyone and everything around them faded away…_

Amanda screamed in horror as her eyes were still snapped shut, Finn waking up and pulling her into his arms, lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"It's okay, love… it's okay." Finn says, Amanda's screams quietening down as she looked around.

They weren't in the arena… they weren't surrounded by smoke and fire.

They were safe… physically, anyway.

A knock at the door made the two sit up and Finn hugged and kissed Amanda before getting up and walking over to the door, Amanda seeing two Toronto police officers outside.

Finn let them in and closed the door before he and Amanda started answering what they believed were routine questions… until the male officer muttered something that angered Amanda.

"What was that?! Speak up!" Amanda says angrily after getting out of the bed.

"I said it'll be no surprise if _you_ turn out to be the one who set the fire!" The officer says, Finn grabbing Amanda to keep her from punching the cop.

"Out, both of you! There'll be no more talking to you or your fellow officers without a lawyer!" Finn says, trying to keep his own anger under control. The officers left, Sami walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Saw one of them talking to Kevin Owens before they showed up in this room… Owens is trying anything he can to sell you two down the river." Sami says, Amanda resting her head on Finn's shoulder as Finn held her.

Eventually, the three settled down to watch _The Big White_ , one of Amanda's favorite movies that starred Robin Williams. Robin's movies, comedy and Tv shows were always a source of comfort for Amanda whenever she felt terrible.

August 11th 2014 was a day she's never forget…

" _...It can feel like a death in the American family. We have just recieved word that Robin Williams has died, the cause of death is reported to be suicide by hanging…"_

 _Amanda turned the Tv off in the WWE Performance Center, feeling like her heart had been stabbed and pulled out of her chest. She fell to her knees, sobbing because another childhood idol of hers was gone. It wasn't long before she felt Finn's arms around her slim shoulders and leaned against him._

" _Why? Why do people… who bring us joy… hide the most pain?" Amanda asked through her sobs as Finn lightly stroked her hair. Deaths by murder and suicide had been an issue Amanda had trouble dealing with since the days from June 22nd to June 25th 2007, where another devastating tragedy had broken her heart._

" _I don't know, lass… it's… it's not right, he shouldn't be gone." Finn says, his own voice rough from crying. He, Amanda and several other friends had watched Good Morning, Vietnam last night as part of their usual movie night._

 _Amanda moved to where she was sitting down and leaning against Finn as he continued to try to console the heartbroken 24 year old._

 _They would build walls back up before the next live event… the two wouldn't let anyone else see them like this…_

Amanda rested her head on Finn's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, the two kissing.

Meanwhile, an uneasy feeling settled amongst the wrestlers staying in the hotel. A knock on the door to the room Kevin was in confused him at first until he thought he knew who was outside in the cold weather.

"Alright, I only implied that the fire wasn't accidentally caused, Amanda! I know you share those same…" Kevin says after getting up… but when he opened the door, it wasn't Amanda outside.

A man who was about Amanda's age or a year or two younger stood outside, wearing clothes warm enough to withstand the 8° weather…

But what caught Kevin's attention was that the man resembled a young Chris Benoit perfectly. He was also missing his top right lateral incisor because of a recent wrestling match.

"My godfather Chris Jericho called me earlier. Me and my little sister were in the audience at last night's event and I find out that you not only talked to police, you accused one of my dad's closest friends of arson?!" The man says, yelling halfway through.

David Benoit wasn't one to take accusations towards those he considered family lightly. Hell, he and Amanda had known each other since they were teenagers… they liked each other as more than friends but never escalated to a romantic relationship not counting the night they got drunk after the WWE Unforgiven pay per view.

"Hey, she's been causing problems for years, she caused your old man to-" Kevin shouts, David punching him and knocking him down.

David was about to lock Kevin into the Crippler Crossface when he felt two sets of hands on his arms and looked, seeing a bundled up Amanda and Finn.

Amanda was silent at first when she looked right at David and she too felt like she was standing right in front of the Chris Benoit from 3 decades earlier… the last time she had seen David was two days after the murder-suicide had become public knowledge when Amanda ignored Vince McMahon's instructions, got into the rental car she and Randy were using at the time and drove all the way to Edmonton, ending up at the house David, his mom and younger sister lived in.

 _17 year old Amanda pulled on the warmest jacket she could find and zipped it up, thankful she was already wearing jeans, closed toed shoes and a shirt instead of her usual summer clothes._

 _Edmonton's summer weather was similar to Daytona's winter weather, the temperature right now reading 46° as it was only 5am._

" _Amanda?" Amanda heard, looked and saw 16 year old David Benoit, who looked like he had been crying heavily. Amanda unlocked the driver's side, unbuckling herself as David opened the door, Amanda getting out and the two teens hugging._

" _Did he… did my dad really… do what they…" He manages to say, Amanda rubbing her hand up and down his back._

" _I'm so sorry, David… they're gone. He couldn't have been himself when he did that, we both know he would never… he could never bring himself to do that if he was…" Amanda says before the two started crying again._

 _David quietly led Amanda into the warm cabin like house, where Martina was holding a sleeping 10 year old Megan in her arms._

" _I'm gonna go take her upstairs, let her sleep in a bit longer… if you two are hungry, I can make some breakfast in a bit." Martina says quietly, instinctively knowing both Amanda and David needed something to eat._

 _Martina took Megan upstairs to Megan's room and tucked her daughter into the bed, lightly kissing the little girl on her forehead before quietly closing the door and returning downstairs. Sat at the kitchen table and trying to comfort each other were Amanda and David._

 _Martina walked over, hugging both of them._

" _Martie… I'm so sorry." Amanda whispered, calling Martina by her nickname for the older woman._

" _It's not your fault, little one… it should've never happened." Martina whispered._

 _There wouldn't be any peace of mind for a long time… and just a week later, Amanda's behavior shifted drastically from the baby faced American sweetheart fans knew to the broken soul who was grieving and refused to talk to any member of the media…_

"Okay, David… I'm gonna say something to you that your dad used to say to me when I was younger." Amanda says once she, Finn and David were in Amanda and Finn's hotel room and the door was locked.

"No matter how hard it is when things fall on top of you, lashing out is not a good idea. It may feel good at first but the fallout is devastating." She says.

"But Kevin Owens was… damn it, Amanda! Why does WWE employ people like that?!" David says angrily, a gel pack on his bruised hand.

"I don't know, kiddo… I honestly don't know why WWE hasn't cut him loose. Maybe Vince just doesn't really care anymore… I've thought similar things that you have." Amanda says, David seeing a small scar in the palm of Amanda's left hand.

David and Amanda hugged and David nodded at Finn as if saying _"Take good care of her_." before putting the gel pack in the mini fridge and closing it before leaving, Finn closing and locking the door.

"The little scar on your hand…" Finn says.

"Was almost a week after the deaths… I was beyond drunk, grabbed the blade of a pocket knife and accidentally cut my hand open while staying with Jericho and his family when they were vacationing in Manitoba. Scared the hell out him when he saw me bleeding but I wasn't intent on harming myself… thankfully, Jessie and the kids weren't there that day, didn't need them scarred for life." Amanda says, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two hugging as Amanda cried.

"You wanted to stop hurting… through no fault of your own, you ended up hurting yourself more." Finn whispers, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back before she eventually calmed down.

Both of them couldn't wait to leave Canada… and if they had it their way, they wouldn't come back for a long time because of the painful memories it held for Amanda.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again, this is going into AU territory so Paige and Alberto Del Rio will be involved. While I think that infidelity is wrong, no one really knows what goes on behind closed doors or who cheated first, Alberto or his wife and until any accusations are proven definitively, they're just accusations.**

After getting ready for the day, Amanda and Finn met up with Roman, Dean, Seth, Becky and Sami.

"No sign of the others yet?" Amanda asks, the snow up to her knees because of her small height.

"I doubt several of them have dragged themselves out of bed yet and who could blame them in this weather." Roman says. Amanda nodded, still rattled from earlier, Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Amanda grabbed her Samsung Galaxy s6 phone out of her trench coat, seeing a text from Paige.

' _I know we haven't talked much but are you alright?!'_

' _A bit shaken up but okay… a night out tonight sound good, you, Del Rio, Seth, Becky, Finn and me?'_ Amanda replies, Finn smiling because he was glad Amanda was trying to make things less awkward in the locker room.

' _Sounds perfect, tiny.'_ Paige replies.

"Hopefully, things won't go haywire." Finn says.

' _And hopefully Alberto's estranged wife doesn't cause trouble if she's here tonight.'_ Amanda thought, knowing from witnessing past events that estranged spouses will sometimes seek revenge, feeling like they've been wronged. She had heard Angela and Alberto argue at events before about multiple things, one of their biggest disagreements being over parenting styles, Angela being a little old fashioned and Alberto believing that a parent should never raise a hand to their child, no matter what the circumstances were.

Amanda partially agreed with Alberto, Amanda's parents never believed in physical punishment either… but Amanda also knew that people today still held old fashioned values…

" _Hey there, you. Can we talk?" Alberto says after walking over to Amanda, who was leaned against a wall in the backstage area of the TD Garden in Boston, nervously watching the Sasha Banks/Charlotte hell in a cell match._

" _Yeah. What's on your mind?" Amanda says, drinking part of her Chai Spice tea._

" _Just checking on you… thinking that trying to keeping your relationship with Finn quiet for now is a good idea… " Alberto says._

" _Especially when we're not sure how people will react… my brothers are okay with it. How are things going with you and Paige?" Amanda says._

" _She and I are getting married." Alberto says, Amanda coughing a bit as the tea got caught in her throat and Alberto pulling her away from the wall and lightly patting her on her back until Amanda stopped coughing, slowly drinking some more of her tea._

" _I guess I should've waited until you weren't worrying for your friends in that cell. You okay?" He says._

" _Yeah, I'm okay… it's just… are you guys sure about this, have you thought it through?" Amanda says._

" _It is a bit of a shock but when you know it's love, why put it off?" Alberto says…_

"No wonder you haven't said much to them since." Finn says.

"And then he turns and trash talks us on the internet… I want him to be honest and tell me right to my face because there's a damn difference between saying something online and being honest when-" Amanda says, cut off by her phone chiming and her looking at it, seeing a text from Alberto.

' _Over at that coffee shop we found a few years back, can you and Finn meet me here?'_

' _Yeah, we'll be there.'_ Amanda replied before putting her phone in her skinny jeans pocket and leaving with Finn.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

"There you two are. Traffic slow you down?" Alberto says as Finn and I sit across from Alberto and Paige.

"That and the 3 ½ feet of snow outside… so what's going on?" I say, Alberto showing me something on his phone… and then I realise it. "Your accounts were hacked into?!" I ask.

"Both of ours were as well as several others, including Triple H's… take aside the comments that have been randomly appearing, only a few are genuine and the rest are libellous." Paige says, me breathing a relieved sigh… I knew that both of them would never say hurtful things about me.

"I'm sorry about-" I start to say.

"It's alright, senorita. Once people get a hold of something, there's hackers that tend to try to cause more trouble."

Alberto says. He's right about that, Seth's phone was also hacked into around the time the photos of him and Zahra were put online… I remember how angry Seth was that something that should've remained private was thrown into the media and out there to judge him by.

Paige's phone chimed, her looking at it and smiling slightly.

"Good news?" I ask.

"I've been cleared to get back in the ring, I should be able to return in February." Paige says… that's something else to be happy about, neck injuries are nothing to mess with.

Let's just hope things stay good for all of us…

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you absolutely sure? Okay, thank you." Stephanie says before hanging up, Triple H walking into the office.

"Fire department came back that quickly?" Triple H asks.

"Yes. Fire was caused by a pyro malfunction… reason the extinguishers didn't activate right away is because after testing them, one of the crew forgot to turn them back on afterwards." Stephanie says, the two hugging.

"Accidents do happen, I'm just thankful that none of them were hurt… everyone in the company, they're basically family to us." Triple H says, him and Stephanie kissing.

At the same time, Shane McMahon was walking around the Baycrest Arena, making sure that the wiring was up to code and that the fire extinguishers were running properly, not wanting a repeat of what happened on Raw to happen on tonight's episode of Smackdown.

"Hey, John. Mandy okay after what happened at the pay per view and last night?" Shane says as John Cena walked over to him.

"I checked in on her earlier, she's okay. Still, that was rather scary, her getting hurt during her match and then last night's fire…" John says.

Shane knew that just like he always worried about Stephanie's safety like Stephanie worried about his, John always worried about Amanda's the same way Amanda worried about John's.

No matter how old siblings got, they always worried about and looked out for each other… habits like those were damn near impossible to break.


	16. Chapter 16

The night out and every day after that went by smoothly for the young couple… and getting back to work after the holiday season was never easy.

Amanda laced up her ring boots and readjusted her black lace balconette bra and leather shorts… 2017 was going to be a different year and Amanda hoped it would be a damn good one.

She had a Beat The Clock challenge match coming up next and if she won, she would be added to the Fatal Five Way match at the Royal Rumble, the winner of that match going on to become both Raw and SmackDown Women's champion.

But Amanda kept thinking back…

" _What do you mean it's been pushed back? Backlash has been a double and sometimes triple brand pay per view and they want to showcase a match where you end up cheating to win?!" Amanda says, trying to keep from getting infuriated after AJ told her that the Balor/Reigns match was called off._

" _I'm sorry, I wanted to see it too, babydoll. Especially because I know that yours and Finn's relationship has turned more intimate." AJ says, Amanda looking at him as she was sure that she and Finn had been keeping quiet. "These walls have ears… now are you gonna tell your brothers before someone else does?" He asks._

" _Yeah, we just have to figure out how." Amanda says, the two hugging…_

"Okay, now you're nervous. Hold still." Finn says, propping Amanda's legs up on his lap and tying her converse sneakers, which stopped just below Amanda's knees as Amanda lightly readjusted her kneepads and the Tommy Copper sleeve on her right shoulder.

It was an old injury that flared up in cold weather… and it made Amanda remember the 2007 Royal Rumble match.

Amanda cursed CM Punk's name after that match… she didn't speak to him for days after that barricade incident.

"You'll be alright, lass. Emma's not gonna intentionally harm ya." Finn says, Amanda leaning in and the two kissing before leaving their locker room.

The nerves were still there as Amanda and Finn walked past Emma, who pursed her lips into a thin line and gave Amanda a cold stare before continuing on her stretching. The two were close like sisters at one time… but Emma, after being rehired by WWE and kept off Tv for a while, started to become resentful towards the other divas in the company, Amanda included.

 _Never Let Me Down Again_ blared through the arena as Amanda and Finn walked out to the ring, the cheers deafening as Amanda climbed up on the first ring post and sat on the top turnbuckle.

"This one's dedicated to you, Superfly!" Amanda says after looking up towards the rafters. Metaphorically, she was looking to the heavens themselves before briefly closing her eyes and jumping off the turnbuckle, her and Finn kissing before they were cut off by Emma's entrance music.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

Oh, how dare that little bitch be happy after all the chaos she's caused?! This isn't gonna end in her winning, I don't give a damn what the script says!

I walk into the ring and point at her after she and Finn are done smooching each other up, shouting "You are a weak little whore!", which pisses the fans off and they start directing boos at me.

The bell rings after Finn drops to the floor and Amanda and I start our match off evenly… and then I stomp on her right foot and try to backhand her… but she grabs my hand and twists my right arm behind my back, knocking me down after slamming her right knee into my right side.

I scream out after hearing a sickening crack in my ribcage but she pins me down and bends me backwards, locking her legs around my shoulders… seriously?! How the hell is she so damn flexible?!

I tap out, the ref calling for the bell and Amanda letting go and standing up, her and Finn hugging. I hear Jojo announce that Amanda has won by submission and look up at the titantron, seeing that despite the limit set by Nia Jax earlier, 5 minutes and 34 seconds…

Amanda beat me in a 45 second match! The timer now reads 4 minutes and 57 seconds!

I start screaming ragefully, smashing my fists against the mat before standing up and getting in Amanda's face.

"You cheated, you bitch! I want a damn rematch!" I shout.

"You ain't getting a rematch. You wanted to try to injure me, I proved a point, let it be the end of it!" Amanda says before she and Finn leave.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

"Hey. Great match out there." Charlotte says after walking over and lightly slapping me on my back. Yeah, it was a great match but Emma is still the same hostile bitch she was to me last year… and I did fuck all to her!

So for all intensive purposes, it's a bittersweet victory and the Royal Rumble event draws near.

Can I do this?! Will I have both titles afterwards.

 **Royal Rumble Pay Per View, Six Pack challenge match…**

"The action has been nonstop from bell to bell and there are weapons and divas everywhere!" Jerry exclaims as Amanda and Becky suplexed Alexa and Bayley, Sasha and Charlotte fought it out with Finn out at ringside for Amanda and Mickie at ringside for Alexa.

Amanda set Alexa up for the Demon's Destruction on one turnbuckle and Becky and Bayley set Charlotte up for a suplex from another turnbuckle… but when all five hit the mat itself, that's where it all went wrong.

The ring caved in and Finn and Mickie let out startled screams as they jumped back, quickly running into the ring.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen… we don't know why but the ring has caved in, we need to get paramedics out…" Michael says, paramedics running out there with stretchers.

"Ow… you okay, kid?" Charlotte says painfully as she helped Bayley up, Bayley nodding as she rubbed her head in a disoriented manner.

"Alexa, you-" Mickie starts to ask after helping Alexa up, Alexa letting out a sharp scream as she saw Amanda's right shoulder sliced open and bleeding.

Amanda was blinking off the shock as Finn pressed his shirt to her injured shoulder as Sasha helped Becky up, the two as well as Alexa, Mickie, Charlotte and Bayley walking over and Mickie dropping to her knees, staying on Amanda's left side and

lightly stroking Amanda's hair, which was in a high ponytail that was slightly disheveled.

"Amanda… that was a nasty fall, kiddo…" Mickie says, Amanda letting out a shaky nod.

All five divas were in the ring earlier that day testing it out and it went fine, the ring held up.

Now all seven in the ring as well as the fans and everyone in the backstage area were questioning what the hell went wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I feel like I need to say this ahead of time, I think Chavo Sr should've gotten more than just a simple** _ **In Memory Of**_ **before** _ **Raw**_ **started. The man was a pioneer in the wrestling industry and deserves more respect than just a simple acknowledgment of his passing.**

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

" _Come on now, wakey wakey…" I hear, look after opening my eyes and seeing the recently deceased Superfly helping me up to my feet._

" _What the hell…" I try to say… but then I just wrap my arms around him, the two of us hugging and tears streaming down my face._

" _Amanda… you're in for a tough time ahead but… never forget how strong you are, kiddo." Jimmy says as we let go._

 _And just like that… everything around me fades into a blinding white light..._

Regaining consciousness, I snap my eyes shut again as the intolerably bright lights hit them harshly, the voices nearby distorted but I recognise one immediately and open my eyes again.

"It's alright, baby… they just finished fixing up your shoulder but you haven't suffered a concussion." Finn says softly, his fingers entwined with mine as the others walk in.

"Amanda… okay, that was damn terrifying! Don't you ever lose consciousness like that again, you hear me?!" Alexa says, lightly slapping my right arm… okay, this is uncharacteristic of her but that ring collapsing must've shook her up badly.

"Couldn't… exactly help it. Lost quite a bit of blood, Alexa." I say, feeling drowsy.

"Finn, what did they dope her up with?!" Mickie asks.

"Morphine… she was feeling okay after that, just tired." Finn says, Alexa lightly parting the hair near my scalp after seeing blood on my pillow.

"Good god, how is that not bleeding more?! Guys, look at this!" Alexa says, Finn and Mickie walking over to her and seeing a laceration on my scalp.

"I don't know but… did I land on my head or my shoulder first?" I say.

"We couldn't exactly tell… the ring just completely caved in, kiddo." Mickie says.

It was no accident… you know that feeling you get when you think someone's trying to sabotage you?

Yeah… someone's trying to send a clear message to us, to all of us. First the arena fire and then the ring caving in… someone clearly doesn't want me with Finn and I don't know why.

What gives someone else what they think is the right to split two people up?!

"Mandy, no. Stay here, I've got it." Finn says, keeping me from getting up and walking out to where Owens is.

 **Finn's P.O.V**

"You have some damn nerve showing up here! Sabotaging the ring during the match, you could've killed them!" I growl, shouting the last part after grabbing Kevin by his shirt collar and slamming my right fist into his face repeatedly before hearing four sets of footsteps run towards us and feel Mandy, Mickie, Alexa and Becky pull me back.

"I didn't sabotage the ring, Finn! Our match was scheduled after Amanda's, it's not my damn fault someone wants her hurt but it wasn't me tonight!" Kevin yells but I clearly seeing the mistrust in Amanda's eyes, she doesn't believe him.

"Okay, everyone just needs to calm down-" Becky says.

"Shut the hell up, Becky! I showed up here to get answers as to why my match was canceled and I get punched in the face before I could even say anything?! Finn's the only one who needs to calm down and so Amanda and you all got hurt, so fucking what?!" Kevin yells, Amanda slapping the hell out of him with her left hand.

"So what?! That's all you're gonna say is so what, you heartless fuck?! That ring has held up through nearly every show and every pay per view with only _two_ collapses before tonight! All of us, we could be on slabs in the morgue right now but you would just go on about your life and not give a fuck, Kevin!" Amanda yells in rage, Kevin backing away before the look on his face turned cold and he stormed off… when he was out of our eyesight and earshot, Amanda let her rage and adrenaline fade into the background as the pain set in again and I helped her back to the room.

I've never seen her so angry… but right now, she's hurting worse than she wants to admit as tears spilled from her eyes, me pulling her into my arms.

"All that yelling was you?" Both of us here, let go and Amanda's eyes widened in shock as stood in the doorway was her old friend, Maria Kanellis… or known better now as Maria Kanellis Bennett.

Amanda stood up carefully, the two old friends hugging.

"How did you…" Amanda starts to ask as they let go.

"Was in the front row with Mike when it happened… sorry that I haven't kept in touch, Amanda." Maria says before looking at me. "Finn, right?" She asks, me nodding. "Be good to her…" She says before turning back to Amanda. "And we'll catch up later."

After that, Maria left and Amanda walked back over to me, both of us kissing.

 **Maria's P.O.V**

"Hey!" I say loudly, walking over to Kevin Owens and punching him right in that fucking nose of his, a sickening crack echoing from it.

"Arghh! Lady, what is your problem?!" Kevin yells.

"My problem is how you treat people, throw their pasts in their face and then try to sabotage their careers! You have no fucking right to do so!" I shout at him… I hate this son of a bitch, I've been watching how he's treated Amanda on Tv and he has no right to do so, she's been through enough!

"Amanda Rose Cena… is a lying whore passing herself off as a good-" Kevin shouts before a loud bang echoes near me and I look after Kevin drops to the floor unconscious, Amanda with a metal tray in her hand.

But I can see it in her eyes… something's wrong.

 **2 weeks later, Third Person Perspective…**

"Hey, Hunter." Amanda says after answering the phone by the bed.

"Amanda… it's Chavo Sr… he's dead, kiddo…" Hunter says in a rough voice.

The phone fell to the floor and Amanda fell to the king sized bed, sobbing… this was what Jimmy wouldn't tell her. Amanda heard footsteps run into the room and heard Finn pick the phone up and him and Hunter speaking before the call ended and Amanda felt Finn lie down beside her.

Finn wrapped his arms around her as Amanda buried her face into his torso and sobbed violently.

Another one of her closest friends, a mentor to her, someone who had been like family was gone… and Amanda was left devastated.


	18. Chapter 18

" _Mandy? What's wrong, lass?" Finn asks after Amanda hung up and set the phone down in the living room of Finn's apartment._

" _Joanie was… found dead." Amanda manages to say, referring to Chyna by her real name for the first time in over a decade. Among Rowdy Roddy Piper, Dusty Rhodes, Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero, Chyna had trained Amanda and had become like family to her. They laughed through the good times in their lives and were there to help each other through the bad times, the heartbreaking and traumatizing._

 _Amanda felt Finn pull her into his arms and the two hugged as she cried, Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back… when Amanda had worn herself out and had eventually gone quiet, Finn looked down and saw that Amanda had cried herself to sleep._

 _Careful with Amanda's still broken arm, Finn lifted Amanda up into his arms and took her upstairs to his room. He put her on the bed before heading to the bathroom and returning with wet paper towels, cleaning Amanda's makeup off so it didn't burn her eyes when she woke up._

 _When Amanda opened her eyes, she found a pair of her pajamas set out for her as well as a bottle of water and Aleve. Asleep next to her was Finn so Amanda sat up, pulled her shirt, skinny jeans and bra off before putting her pajamas on and swallowing two tablets of Aleve to deal with the headache._

 _Once she washed them down with the water and drank it completely, Amanda felt Finn's hands on her shoulders and sat back down, both lying down and Finn pulling the covers over them._

" _How many more losses… is it gonna take before the higher ups in the company open up their eyes and realises that there's a problem? It was absolutely horrifying in these past 12 years and two of the most out of the blue losses were Dusty and Roddy… and now Joanie's gone. I just talked to her on the phone two nights ago, she was okay… she sounded happier than she had been in years." Amanda says quietly._

" _I hope they find out what happened because she still had a lot of living left in life… but right now, you need to rest, Mandy." Finn says, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _Amanda drifted off into sleep and so did Finn… it was gonna be rough…_

The _Festival Of Friendship_ segment was going okay as Amanda and Finn watched from their locker room… and then it all came crashing down.

The attack was so abrupt that Amanda didn't have time to react before she was racing out of the locker room, Finn following after her because her shoulder was still hurt from the Fatal Five Way match.

Finn had managed to stop her but that was as Chris's head was smashed into the Jeritron 6500… before Kevin could attack again, Amanda ran in and crouched down next to her badly injured friend as Finn started attacking Kevin and chased him off.

Amanda pressed Chris's shirt to his wounds as Finn tried to keep Chris from sitting up.

"Head… hurts…" Chris manages to say.

"Lad, stay down, you could have a concussion." Finn says, Chris seeing through his hazy vision that Amanda had tears running down her face and reached out, brushing them away.

"Mandy… I'm okay, kiddo." Chris says, the paramedics running into the ring with the backboard… but when one of them tried to pull Amanda away, she screamed in rage and the paramedic jumped back.

"He's gonna be okay… he's gonna be okay, Amanda, it's okay." The paramedic, a dark haired grey eyed man named David who had helped Amanda to the hospital after her first seizure, says softly. Amanda stood up and turned her rage to Kevin, who seemed shaken by the scream that the small brunette let out.

"You son of a bitch, you violent son of a bitch! How dare you, HOW DARE YOU?!" Amanda screamed, pure rage going through her as Finn pulled her into his arms and managed to distract her from yelling at Kevin.

The young couple followed the ambulance to MountainView Hospital and had to wait in the E.R because they technically weren't family to Chris…

But when the doctor did emerge from the treatment room, both stood up as he walked over to them.

"I can't give much info but there's no injury to his eyes and he doesn't have a concussion." The doctor says, both Amanda and Finn closing their eyes and sighing in relief.

When Chris walked out of the room, Amanda and Chris hugged tightly and Amanda rested her head on Chris's left shoulder as he rubbed his right hand up and down her back and kissed her on her forehead.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

That was… damn it, that was just too much!

I thought we were all past that kind of violence on Tv… that was barbaric!

The things I've seen over the years I've watched wrestling and wrestled in that ring would shake anyone to their very being… hell, I don't scare easily but this is an unpredictable business and anything can happen.

"Come on… let's head on back and get some rest." Chris says, the three of us leaving.

Much like when we left earlier, the Venetian Hotel is a mob scene with fans and people from the media and they start trying to crowd around the rented Impala but I don't feel like dealing with them!

"Hey, back off, ya vultures!" Finn yells at them, slamming on the horn a few times which breaks up most of the crowd… one of the rare times I've heard Finn raise his voice to anyone but it's been a long and chaotic day.

The three of us settle into the villa we're all sharing tonight, deciding that our plans could wait until tomorrow. After cleaning my makeup off, stripping down and getting into the shower, I let the warm water rain down on me and start to scrub my troubles and stress away.

Will this madness towards us ever stop?!


	19. Chapter 19

Morning arrived too soon for the three in the villa, Chris pulling himself up out of his bed and heading to the villa living room to make some coffee.

' _Got to wake them up somehow.'_ Chris thought as he set up the coffee maker and poured at least two bottles of water in it. Lightly singing to _Running With The Night_ by Lionel Richie after turning the radio on, he really hoped Amanda had calmed down.

Finn opened his eyes sleepily after hearing Amanda coughing and pulled her into his arms, startled at how warm she felt but Amanda was shivering.

"You're resting today, lass." Finn says.

"But it's Valentine's Day." Amanda mumbles as Chris walks in.

"I know a cold when I hear that kind of cough, dealt with illnesses over the years with my kiddos." Chris says, finding a thermometer and putting it in Amanda's right ear. When it beeped, Chris pulled it close and saw _100.5°_ staring back at him. "Yep, she needs her rest… and some tea as well as cough drops. I'll be back before you know it." He says, kissing Amanda on her forehead before heading back to his room.

Once Chris was ready for the day, he left the hotel and headed to the nearest Walgreens, picking up some Tylenol, Halls cough drops, chai green tea and honey as well as some Valentine's Day candy Amanda could eat later. He paid for the items and left, heading to McDonalds and ordering what he usually did for them and himself when he ran into Kevin.

"Chris… I really didn't want to-" Kevin says.

"I don't want to hear it, Owens. That really fucking hurt last night what you did." Chris snapped irritably, paying for the food and coffee and leaving. It was as he put them in the rental car that Kevin walked over to him and glanced in it, seeing the Walgreens bag.

"One of them get sick?" Kevin asks, Chris nodding before getting in the car and driving off.

When he reached the hotel villa and walked into Finn and Amanda's room, Finn was lightly rubbing Amanda's back and Amanda was half asleep.

"How much coffee does one person need?" Finn asks, Chris seeing a half empty cup of coffee nearby.

"I used to be able to live off coffee when I would go without sleep in my younger years. Taught Amanda to do the same thing." Chris says, Finn helping Amanda sit up as Chris set out the sausage biscuit and hashbrowns.

Once the three had eaten and Amanda had taken some Tylenol, she was lying back down and watching Tv… but it was easy to see that her mind was somewhere else.

 _Having had enough stress for one day, 16 year old Amanda set her duffel bag down on the bed and looked out at the late night summer sky. Amanda was in no mood to sleep, given how the ECW One Night Stand 2007 pay per view went and grabbed her hotel room key before leaving._

 _The humid Jacksonville air made Amanda tie her long hair up in a messy bun as she walked along the beach, looking out at the water… what right did Tommy Dreamer have to act like that towards her?! She wished he listen to her side of things but it seemed like most of the world was against her nowadays._

 _Amanda sat down on a lounge chair and continued to look out at the moonlit ocean… it wasn't long before she was joined by a familiar face, blue eyes and the missing tooth that she recognised easily._

" _Can't sleep?" Chris asks after sitting down next to Amanda._

" _Too much madness today… I honestly thought I could use these two and a half months to recharge but I'm off to a bad start." Amanda says, Chris pulling her into his arms and Amanda resting her head on his right shoulder as she locked her left arm around his upper back. "Chris, are you okay?" She asks as he hissed in slight pain when it shot through his neck._

" _Yeah, just getting old… you'll understand when you're my age but by that time, you'll most likely have kids of your own that will be getting into the business." Chris says._

" _As long as they have their Uncle Chris to guide them, they'll be awesome in the ring." Amanda says, Chris kissing her on her forehead… but doubts lingered in her mind as to whether she'd be a good mom._

" _Amanda, stop doubting yourself… you'll be an amazing parent, I've seen how you are with the kids that visit at the shows." Chris says._

" _They're only there for a few hours though. Being a parent is a full time job… I've seen how you are with your kids but I also know that you wish you can see them more." Amanda says._

" _I wish I can too… I'll take some more time off and spend it with them, they still need me. But so do you, little one." Chris says._

Amanda turned her head to the left and looked out the window, still feeling lousy but no longer lost in her thoughts. When Finn sat back down, he had the thermometer in his left hand and put it in Amanda's right ear.

"I know, you don't like this thing…" Finn says, the thermometer beeping and Finn pulling it towards his eyes, seeing _99.3°_ reading back at him. "That's good, temperature's going down… but where was your mind a second ago?" He says, shutting the thermometer off and setting it on the bedside table before lying down next to Amanda.

"Just… thinking back on the good times before everything fell apart. I think things can be like that again but it'll take time… I really wish you could've met him, Finn." Amanda says, Finn lightly kissing her on her forehead as he brushed her hair back.

After watching Tv for some time, Chris checked in on the couple and found them asleep in each other's arms.

The blonde smiled and closed the door, happy that Amanda had once again found happiness in her life.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Before this chapter starts, I want to say that my thoughts and prayers go out to the Anao'i family after the loss of Matt 'Rosey' Anao'i. He is dearly missed by family, friends and fans alike.**

" _Damn it!... yeah, I know it didn't work, that's why I called you! Destroy the ring?! Are you fucking serious?!"_

 _Walking around, I recognise the accent belonging to the shouting voice… Australian._

 _I walk a bit further before stopping, seeing the blur of brownish blonde hair before the head turned and I see her, the rageful look on her face… she's pissed about her Emmalina gimmick being stopped and taking it out on me._

 _Emma hung up her phone and stormed off… oh it's not gonna be that easy, bitch._

" _Tenille!" I yell, addressing Emma by her real name after walking over and grabbing her by her wrist, turning her to face me. "You have a problem with me, you should say it to my face instead of setting up all these traps! You don't stop, your ass will end up in jail for attempted murder!" I say, Emma looking at me with pure rage in her eyes._

" _I don't have anything left except my career. You injured my back, caused me and Zack to split, wrecked my chance at a new start from a bitchy role… let's see how you are after you end up alone, Amanda Rose." Emma growls before storming off again… I didn't even know she and Zack were having problems._

 _But not every couple makes the damn distance… I've taken chances at love before and they didn't pan out._

 _There were times that I had lost all hope in finding anyone to settle down with and start a family..._

 _Then I met Finn… and in that moment, it was like life had started up again for me. I don't have to hide anything from him, we trust each other with every dark secret in our lives._

 _I head back to the locker room to get ready for tonight's fatal five way match when Sasha and I nearly crash into each other._

" _You alright, little lady?" Sasha asks, me closing my eyes for a few seconds… I just know something dangerous will happen tonight, not sure what it is but I'm not gonna ignore my sixth sense when it's practically screaming at me._

" _Just got into a nasty argument with Tenille, Mercedes… look, tell the others to be on their guard tonight. Something doesn't feel right." I say, Sasha nodding as she knew that I didn't call anyone by their real name unless it was serious._

" _You got it, kiddo… don't worry, they'll be no more chaos like that fire." Sasha says as we hug for a few minutes before she leaves, me heading into the locker room and changing into my ring gear… the muscles in my back and legs are practically screaming to give my body a break, I pushed myself too hard on the high intensity workouts to try to keep in Wrestlemania like shape and now I'm feeling the aftereffects._

 _But I'm also feeling the aftereffects of the chaos that's been going on since people started finding out about mine and Finn's relationship… media wants every detail, fellow coworkers are getting angry about the attention heaved at us..._

 _That fire was one thing… I don't like the feeling I'm getting about how far things will go before they end…_

Amanda opened her sleepy and illness hazed eyes again, bolting upright and breathing heavily… even as she felt Finn's hands on her shoulders, she still didn't calm down properly.

"It was Emma… she started the fire in November, she sabotaged the ring back at the rumble!" Amanda says, Finn carefully embracing her.

Part of him wanted to think it was just a nightmare… but even back when they were friends, he knew to trust Amanda's instincts.

Finn pressed a hand to Amanda's forehead and realised that while not as bad as before, Amanda's fever was returning… Amanda readjusted her hair into a messy bun and Finn remembered what helped her feel better the last time she was sick.

"Wait here…" Finn says, helping Amanda stand up before disappearing. Amanda was still half asleep when she heard multiple sounds, cabinet doors being opened and closed, water running and water stopping.

Pulling her pajamas and underwear off, Amanda felt Finn's hands rest on her hips after he walked over to her, himself also naked as they kissed. Finn led her to the bath and helped her into it after climbing in, his arms wrapping around her small body as he lightly ran a cool washcloth over her head, Amanda closing her eyes in contentment.

"Much better… let's get rid of that cold for good and relax…" Finn says, his voice nearly a whisper as Amanda leaned against him when the temperature of the water took the knots out of her muscles.

Amanda leaned her head back further as her right foot lightly leaned against the edge of the clawfoot tub, taking more even breaths into her lungs as they felt less restricted from the heat of the water.

"This feels so damn good…" Amanda says in a quiet, contented tone and Finn smiling slightly as they kissed. "You sure you won't get sick?" She asks after opening her eyes.

"I've been exposed to a lot of things over my lifetime, I'll be okay… right now, I just want to take care of you, Mandy." Finn says before they kiss again.

It was a while later that both were out of the bath, the water drained and towels around themselves as Finn helped dry Amanda off before helping her into the room itself. When they were dressed back in comfortable clothes, they curled back up in the bed and Finn put the thermometer in Amanda's right ear.

"That is much better…" Finn says after checking the thermometer when it beeped, seeing that Amanda's temperature was _98.6°_ and that her fever was completely gone.

Amanda took some Tylenol to make sure that the fever would stay gone though, knowing it was better to be safe than sorry and that illnesses, no matter how small and normal they seemed, needed to be dealt with immediately to keep from getting worse.

Another thing that would have to be dealt with before worsening further was Emma's rage… but as that old saying went, this would have to be dealt with the hard way.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter ends the story. Sequel on the way as soon as possible.**

 _ **WWE NXT Taping, 3/16/16, scheduled to air 3/23/16…**_

 _Catching him was the easy part… but the way she turned around after a barely audible pain filled groan indicated to him that she had hurt her right side, Finn brushing his left hand against Amanda's ribcage as she looked up at him._

" _I'm okay, get back in there and finish that match." Amanda whispered, Finn kissing her on her forehead before running in there and continuing the match with Rich Swann._

 _But Amanda noticed it, how aggressive Finn got with each move… she noticed his face turn a light red with anger._

 _Finn had hit the Coup De Grace, which was how he was supposed to finish the match… but he noticed that Amanda was still rubbing her right side and picked Rich up, hitting him with the 1916 DDT, pinning him before Amanda slid into the ring and the two hugged._

" _Damn, man, all this over an accident?!" Rich managed to ask after Finn had won the match and the cameras weren't focused on them, him, Finn and Amanda all on their feet and Finn glaring at Swann before looking at Amanda, his glare melting into a concerned look._

" _An bhfuil tu ceart go leor?" Finn asked as his hands cupped her face, Amanda nodding as their foreheads were pressed together._

 _If anything, she was more startled than in pain._

" _Ta me ceart go leor." Amanda replied, her hands on his sides before the two hugged._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda managed to pull her Balor Club tank top off and Finn saw that her right side was bruising. He grabbed a nearby Ziploc bag and opened it, putting some ice in it before zipping it and lightly putting it on her injured ribs._

" _Rich is one of our friends… he's not too happy right now." Amanda said._

" _It was an accident, yes. But you're hurting… and it angers me when you get hurt, Mandy." Finn responded, his left arm encircled around Amanda's waist to hold her up._

 _His hand rested on her waistline, the thumb of it lightly stroking her skin._

 _Amanda rarely saw Finn get so fired up that sometimes she forgot that he had a temper… she knew that he would calm down just as quickly and that gentleness of his would come back._

 _But only if she was around._

 _It was early into the next morning when Finn rubbed his sleepy eyes as the morning sun invaded the room, looking to his right and seeing Amanda was still asleep._

 _Her left arm was curled around her bruised ribs, Finn knowing that she was feeling the full effects of them and her injured shoulder and the pain was threatening to wake her from her sleep._

 _He lightly brushed her tousled hair from her face and her hazel eyes opened, Amanda smiling when she saw him._

 _But her attempt to talk was thwarted by her mouth and throat being dry._

" _Hang on a second." Finn said, standing up and helping Amanda sit up before propping her injured shoulder against some pillows. He walked to the mini fridge and retrieved a bottle of cold water, opening it and handing it to Amanda, who sipped the water and brought the moisture back to her mouth and throat._

" _How in the hell… am I gonna explain this one to my brothers or my parents? They're gonna lose their fucking minds." Amanda muttered after setting the empty water bottle aside._

" _Sounds like your overprotective family, you're still the baby to them. They would want you home in Massachusetts so they can keep an eye on you…" Finn replied._

" _Habit with them." Amanda responded, attempting to take the ace bandage off of her right shoulder but Finn stopped her and carefully unwrapped it himself. 'As well as most of the company…' She thought as he lightly massaged her right shoulder to take the tension out of it._

 _The phone chimed and Amanda looked at it after grabbing it, seeing a text from Liv and setting the phone down… the two hadn't spoken since the fight on the tour and the fight had ended with Liv with a fractured jaw._

 _It was safe to say that Amanda and Enzo hadn't spoken either and probably wouldn't for a while… but right now, Amanda needed to unwind as being all stressed out and tensed up wasn't going to help her sore body heal._

 _Amanda let Finn help her lie back down on the bed and pull the covers over her, kissing her on the side of her head after propping her injured shoulder up on some pillows._

" _Just rest up… I know what'll help ya feel much better." Finn said before the two carefully hugged._

 _Amanda nuzzled her head into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair… stress faded away whenever the two were around each other._

 **Present time, Amanda's perspective…**

In a perfect world, Finn and I would be together without any drama from anyone… this world is far from perfect but Finn and I are together.

We love each other… things have changed and change is difficult to take at times, even more difficult to understand.

I really don't know where I'd be or what I'd be like had I never met Finn.

Those sleepy blue eyes of his open to greet me and we kiss, despite me not wanting to get him sick with this cold… and I'm sure Y2J will eventually walk in on us.

 **Finn's perspective…**

I love her so damn much… Mandy is everything to me, I can't imagine my life without her in it.

It's hard to believe how much has changed since Summerslam… that morning before the event started out with me waking up next to my best friend and those beautiful hazel eyes greeting me warmly.

By the end of the night, she and I had finally crossed that line we had been wanting to cross for two years.

And I'm damn well glad we did, despite the hate we've gotten for it.

Why shouldn't two people who love each other with all their hearts be together?

"I love you, Amanda Cena." I whisper, Mandy smiling.

"And I love you, Finn Balor." Mandy whispered back before we kiss again.

"Are you two awake?! It sounds like you're about to fuck each other senseless in there!" We hear Jericho call out in a joking tone and let out barely audible laughs.

At the end of the day, I'm glad Mandy and I are together… we love each other.

And nothing's ever gonna change that.


End file.
